Engagement Arrangement
by ayameex
Summary: AU. Ichigo Kurosaki is engaged to his girlfriend of 2 years. But what happens when, people from high school tries to destroy his life with his new fiancée? IchiRuki, IchiSenn, UlquiHime, HinaHitsu, RangikuXGin, GrimmJowXRiruka, ShuheiXOOC Don't like, Don't READ IT!
1. Rukia's Birthday Wish

Hey, this is a new story i'm starting with my friends. For name it's just me and my cousin. She's gonna write the first chapter. Enjoy!

PS. I went on tumblr today and saw the shipp wars; Why? It's not that serious.. then again, I am a person that shipps every couple in Bleach.. IchiHime vs IchiRuki.. I don't know. Honestly, I would have to pull for IchiRuki just a tad.

-ichiruki-style

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rukia's Birthday Wish**

**7:01am**

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

Ichigo's eyes fluddered open, he looked around at his surroundings, when he came across a short black haired girl laying besides him. She was so beautiful he thought. The woman was asleep facing Ichigo, she had fallen asleep early the night before. They didn't even get to watch 'CSI' together like they would usually do. Ichigo looked at his girlfriend of 2 years sleep. He carrased her cream colored arm up and down and smiled to himself. Then, he took his hand and carrased her face. Suddenly, her eyes lashes fluddered. She looked up at Ichigo with her, violet eyes. Ichigo stopped as she woke up, usually he would get yelled at for doing such things. But instead, she took his hand and smiled. Why was she so happy today?

Then, he finally realized... something that he almost slipped his mind. It was his girlfriend's date of birth. He smiled back at her. January 14th, how could he let that slip his mind. He had made so many prepeations for that day and it almost slide his mind. Instead of the early morning greeting he changed it..

"Happy Birthday, Ms. Kuchiki." he smiled.

She giggled. "Thank You." Then, a beeping sound came from Ichigo's iPhone. It was 7:05am, and It was time for him to go to work. Ichigo was about to be promoted to head doctor by his father Isshin Kurosaki, he made it so it would fall on Rukia's birthday on purpose.. He was going to take her to his promotion ceremony, then out to dinner that evening with his friend and family then, right when everything is at it's peak, he would propose to her. It was going to be the best day for both of them.

Ichigo kissed Rukia's face then got out of bed, got his uniform and walked into the bathroom. Rukia turned on the t.v. to the news when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID to see that it was her bestfriend from 3rd grade, Orihime Inoue. It was a picture of her and Rukia at thier high school graduation. She awnsered to a very loud screech then... the song.."HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR RUKIA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" During the song there were mutiple people singing to her.

"Who else it there, Hime?" she asked her bestfriend using her nickname.

_"Sora, Renji, Shuhei,Rangiku, and Toshiro." _She said. Rukia rolled her eyes at how many people were at her house so early in the morning.

She giggled. "Thanks. " She smiled.

"So, What are you going to do today?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I'm going to Ichigo's promotion ceremony and then after work, we are going out eat with my family, his family, and all our friends."

"Yay! So, we'll be with eachother all day." Orihime said, happily.

Orihime was married to her high school sweetheart, Ulquiorra Ciffer after collage. They've been married for 1 year. Rangiku was married to Gin Ichimaru with an adopted son named, Rohan. Renji didn't have any kids or a girlfriend. He wasn't in love anytime after his break up with Rukia but they worked things out, so they could be friends. Toshiro was married to Momo Hinamori, another one of Rukia's friends, for 2 years getting married thier junior year of collage. Toshiro and Momo had a daughter named Melody and one on the way. Sora was Orihime's older brother & he wasn't married at all.

"I guess so.. Well, I'll see you in a while." Rukia smiled as they all said goodbye and she hung up.

The only person Rukia didn't mention was someone everyone hated.. except Ichigo. It was Orihime's bestfriend until 8th grade and she stole Ichigo away from Rukia freshman year of high school.

Senna Kobayashi...


	2. Hymn For The Missing

**Hey! I feel really lame, because I just watched Memories of Nobody.. I just figured out who Senna was. I feel so slow. My story is based off of my best friends handwritten story. I used Senna in my other story, chAngE, only seeing pictures of her, that's why she's OC in chAngE. **

**If you didn't understand chapter 1:**

**Rukia and Ichigo are dating.**

**Orihime,Renji,Rangiku,Shuhei and Toshiro are all friends with Ichigo and Rukia**

**All of Rukia's friends hate a girl named, Senna Kobayashi except Ichigo. **

**New characters are going to be introduced in this chapter.**

**This chapter name is based on the song by red.**

**Chapter Two: Hymn For The Missing**

The girl was dancing to her favorite song in Japanese. She preparing for her friends promotion ceremony, she was looking for the prettiest dress she had. She graduated at the age of 17 and didn't want to get involved in college. Until she realized her true calling was medical. So, she went to med school in Japan's capital, Tokyo. The girl found a lime green dress with flowers at the edge. She ran to the bathroom until she made a complete stop.. She found herself on the verge of tear. It was a picture of her and her 2 best friends. Nelliel and Riruka.

Tears began to fall out the girls eyes. Her best friend Riruka Dokugamine had been missing for over a year. Last time anyone saw her, she was at home... sleeping. They looked for her until they found the friendship bracelet her, Nel and Riruka had, as a result the case was a 'cold case.' Overtime, she saw the picture of her, Riruka and Nel, made her cry every more. Nothing could bring her best friend back.

The woman walked into the bathroom and started to get dressed. She finished her look with a badge that read, 'Kobayashi Senna, Assistant'. She walked out of her bathroom, grabbed her things and rushed out her apartment.

* * *

Senna walked into building to see everyone dress-up. It was a dress down day at the office. Suddenly her best friend, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck run up to her. She was wearing a long midnight blue dress that stopped at her knees. Her shoes matched her dress. Nel's hair was up and a piece was hanging out. Nel had long teal colored hair and huge brown eyes. Her name tag read, 'Nelliel Tu. O, Lobby Manager."

"Hey, Senna!" She smiled. Senna merely waved back. Nelliel looked at her.

"Senna, you need to be happy! Our friend is about to become..." Nel stopped and thought for a moment

"He's about to get his masters and become head doctor, I'm just going to be his backup assistant." She said sadly. Nelliel giggled. "Senna, try to at least be happy." Senna shook her tears, Riruka always used to say that. Nelliel hugged her.

Senna hugged back and smiled. "Thank You, Nel."

"Riruka would want to see you happy." Nel said, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, Senna heard what she was waiting for..

"Good Morning, Dr. Kurosaki." A woman said. Senna looked up at the ceiling and mouthed 'Why me?' Senna turned around.

Ichigo was at the other end of the hallway. Ichigo looked sexy, she said to herself. His light brown eyes and peach skin made Senna scream out. She checked him out and smiled. Ichigo's oddly colored hair made him stand out. Then, Senna noticed something.. someone was holding his arm. A midget. Senna's eyes rolled and she cursed out.

Her hair was a lovely black, cut to a bob. Her beautiful purple eyes went unnoticed, and her petite body matched Senna's. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that came above her knees, with a pink ridge at the end. Her hair was up in a clip with a piece hanging from each side. She remember that girl and everything about her. Her name, age, and how easy it was to take Ichigo away from her freshman year.

Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. He owned more that 20 businesses in Japan alone.. not to mention that he has over 50 in the United States, and in China, a little under 200. Next he aimed for Asia and Spain. **(Business and Finance class does come in handy! :P)**

The woman was in one of the wealthiest families in Japan apart from the royals, but she acted like a normal person. Which made Senna feel bad when Senna became jealous of her.

"Senna, look. It's Dr. Kurosaki and his-" Nel stopped in mid-sentence. If Nel had continued her sentence, Senna would have gotten aggravated.

But it was too late, because Ichigo was approaching them with his midget.

"Good Morning, Assistant Kobayashi." Ichigo said formally.

"Morning, Dr. Kurosaki." She said back. Senna's eyes fell to woman.

"Ms. Kuchiki." Senna said, emotionless.

"Senna Kobayashi... how lovely to see you." Rukia lied. Senna could heard, the coldness in her voice. She definitely had that Kuchiki 'charm'.

"Don't play nice.. Ms. Kuchiki. You know we are on bad terms with each other." Senna said, making Ichigo defend his lover and take his spot back as Senna's superior.

"Ms. Kobayashi. How dare you talk to your superior like-" Ichigo was cut off by his girlfriend's hand pushing him to the side.

"Senna.. I'm just trying to be formal with you. The incident happened Freshman year of high school. Can you let it go." Rukia said trying to keep her temper down.

Senna just rolled her eyes and left the area. She managed to get out of the area without Ichigo calling after her. Rukia didn't understand why Senna was still held up by the incident. It happened freshman year. It should be Rukia getting angry. Senna _stole_ Ichigo from her.

Flashback...

Freshman Year of High School at Karakura High

"Welcome our new student, Senna Kobayashi." Ms. Ochi announced.

Ichigo and Rukia were giggling when Senna came in. Senna looked at the two and frowned. She wrote her name on the board. "My name is, Senna Kobayashi. I am 14 years old. I started school at the age of 4 instead of 5. So, I am a year younger than everyone."

"Well, We'll go around the room and everyone will say their name and age." Ms. Ochi said.

"My name is Riruka Dokugamine and I'm 15." The girl said. Senna kind of rolled her eyes.

Then it came to the two giggle-bots in the back.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm also 15." Senna's eyes widen at the name 'Kuchiki'.

"Kuchiki.. Are you by any chance related to Byakuya Kuchiki." She nodded. Senna smiled.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm 15. It's nice to meet you, Senna." Ichigo said politely.

Senna's heart fluttered.

From that point on, she thought Ichigo was cute and just a sweet guy. She did everything in her power to break Rukia and Ichigo up.

.:A month later:.

The rain was coming down hard and Senna didn't have her umbrella. She stated to run when she heard a honk come from behind her.

It was Ichigo's had just got his driver's licence a day after his birthday. He rolled down the window. "Senna... Need a lift."

She nodded and ran to the passenger side. Ichigo hopped out and opened the door for her. Ichigo got back in the car and shook his orange hair and gave Senna a towel.

Senna smiled and secretly smelled the blanket. _Ichigo, _she said to herself. Ichigo pulled off after a while her and Ichigo were talking and singing to the radio.

"Ichigo.. can I ask you a question?" She asked, very sullen. Ichigo looked at her and nodded.

Senna sniffed. "What is your relationship.. with Rukia Kuchiki?" Ichigo looked at her as they came to a red light. Ichigo looked down. He didn't know how to answer a question like that.

"She's more than a friend.. isn't she?" Senna continued. She looked at Ichigo with her deep amber eyes.

Ichigo nodded, not looking at her. "I asked her out a week before you came." Ichigo said.

"Do you love her?" She asked. Ichigo pulled off as the light changed to green.

Ichigo didn't move, he just kept his eyes on the road. Ichigo did love Rukia.. but he could tell Senna had feelings for him. She was asking him all these questions about his love life and Ichigo wasn't stupid. He didn't want to break the new girls heart.

"Just forget it.." She said.

The whole ride was silent. Senna pointed to her house which wasn't far from Rukia's.

"Thank You, Ichigo." Senna smiled. Senna and Ichigo's eyes met. Ichigo wanted to look away but he found himself caught. Senna pressed her forehead onto his. Ichigo couldn't move, he knew it was wrong.. Senna could feel Ichigo's breath on hers. Senna started to get impatient. She found the courage to said three words...

"Kiss me, Ichigo." She demanded in a very low, sexual tone.

Ichigo did just that. Ichigo pressed his lips against Senna's. Senna's heart jolted when she felt Ichigo's tongue on hers. Senna ran her hands through Ichigo's hair as Ichigo grabbed Senna's waist. Ichigo found the strength to pull away. They stared at each other as the caught their breaths. Senna grabbed her book bag and fled out of Ichigo's car.

Ichigo covered his mouth and sunk in the driver seat. Rukia wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

[Present Day]

Senna cut her memories short. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she wiped her eyes. The thought of that heated kiss made her tremble. She wanted Ichigo back, but it looked like Rukia had already taken him, which pissed her off.

She looked at her iPhone, the time read 8:56am. Almost time for the ceremony. Senna grabbed her clutch and ran out the bathroom. Senna walked into the 'auditorium' and sighed. She had to sit with Ichigo's friends and family since she was listed as one and the only open seat was next to Ms. Rukia Kuchiki.

She sat down. Rukia looked at Senna and fixed herself. Senna wanted to hit Rukia so bad for acting so royal. Senna crossed her legs and scoffed. Rukia looked at her...

"Is there something wrong, Assistant Kobayashi?" Rukia asked truley concurned

"No, Ms. Kuchiki." Senna said, raising her voice.

Rukia sighed. She and Senna never got along.

Flashback

[The day after Senna and Ichigo kissed.]

Senna walked into the classroom to see Rukia siting away from Ichigo.. Senna sighed, He must have told her. Rukia looked up and seen Senna.

"Senna." Rukia called. Senna looked over at the purple eyed girl. Senna walked over to her and sat in the empty seat next to her.

Rukia didn't look happy what-so-ever. "Senna, I want you to tell me the truth." She said with pleading eyes.

Senna nodded. "Did you kiss Ichigo yesterday?"

Senna looked away and nodded. Rukia took a big sigh. "Rukia, I'm sorry. But -"

"It's fine. I should not be mad at you.. Ichigo kissed you." Senna gulped at Rukia's sadden eyes.

"I kissed Ichigo." Rukia looked up. "I told Ichigo to kiss me and he did."

Rukia's eyes watered. "Than, why did Ichigo -"

"He wanted to protect me." Senna said, interrupting Rukia.

"Why would you do that?"

"I've been in love with Ichigo..." Rukia looked down. "Well, You can have me. We broke up."

Senna's jaw dropped but she secretly smiled. Senna wanted Ichigo so badly, it was crazy.. She's been waiting for this moment. But, she still felt bad for her..

End of flashback..

After that, Senna and Ichigo dated for a whole 2 years, until Senna and Ichigo got into a big argument. He apologized to Rukia and begged her to take him back, but that wasn't until Senior year. Ichigo and Rukia got back together and they are right where they left off Senna's fist day of high school. When Ichigo went to college they broke up because Ichigo and Rukia got into an argument about him leaving her by herself in Karakura Town, then when Ichigo came back to Karakura, they made up and got back together for 2 years.

Rukia watched as Ichigo did his speech, she was smiling just like everyone else was. Even though, Rukia had those bad memories, she pushed them aside so she could focus on her future.

* * *

It was 6:00pm and everyone was at a restaurant, talking and having a good time.

Momo and Toshiro brought their little girl. Her name was Melody, she was a little over 5 years old. She had peach skin, small dainty hands and her hair when down to the floor, the color of her hair was unique. She had brown at the top like Momo's and then silver at the ends. She was really Momo and Toshiro's child.

Rohan was sleeping in Rangiku's arms. He looked exactly like Gin, but with amber hair like hers.

Everyone was having a good time, Ichigo had invited Senna but she didn't show up. Nelliel told him, she went straight home after work.

"So, what I miss?" A voice asked. It was Uryuu Ishida. Everyone called his name and started to greet him. Rukia hugged him along with Orihime.

"How are you?" Orihime asked, smiling.

"I'm well." He said smiling at the girls. "Come sit, please" Orihime said.

Uryuu sat down next to Ichigo.

"So Ichigo, how does it feel to be head of the hospital?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. It's just really new, I guess."

"Rukia, how does it feel to be a year older?" Orihime asked. Rukia giggled.

"I don't know. It's just really new, I guess." Rukia mocked as she laughed. Ichigo smiled.

Just then, Ichigo remembered something.

[**If your confused, the table is 3 big tables pushed together and all the guest are that... I'll just list them;**

**Shuhei,Orihime,Rukia,Ichigo,Uryuu,Isshin,Nelliel,Yuzu,Karin,Gin,Rangiku,Melody,Rohan,Toshiro,Momo,Byakuya and Renji.]**

Ichigo walked over to Byakuya, who was siting at the end of the table. He whispered something and the two men went outside. As soon as the door shut, Ichigo fell to his hands and knees.

"Give me Rukia's hand in marriage.." Ichigo said

Byakuya for the first time, his eyes widen. "Stand on your feet, boy." Ichigo looked up at Byakuya. He stood up and dusted himself. Byakuya looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Stand tall and ask me again."

"Mr. Kuchiki, Please, Give me Rukia's hand in marriage." Ichigo said, proudly.

Byakuya walked to the door when he suddenly stopped. "If you hurt her, I will take her back in a heartbeat." Byakuya concluded and walked back inside.

* * *

Ichigo ran in and took Rukia's hand. Rukia looked at him confused. He brought her to the middle of the restaurant. She looked so confused, it was funny.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia giggled nervously.

"Something I should have done, right after college." Ichigo said as he got down on one knee and reached in his pocket. Rukia covered her mouth and silently squealed.

Just then, the door opened. It was Senna, she seen people crowding around. She pushed thought the crowd to finally come to the front. Her eyes widen when she saw Ichigo on one knee.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I love you so much that I cannot be without you. You are more than my girlfriend, your my best friend... my little angel. I couldn't bear to see you with someone else.. Will you marry me?" Ichigo said as people around him awed.

Rukia's eyes widen, she covered her mouth as she began to cry. She nodded. "Yes, A thousand times, yes!" She screamed.

The guest and people around clapped and congratulated them. Ichigo slipped the 7kt ring on Rukia's small hand. She giggled as Ichigo hugged her. "Best birthday ever" Rukia whispered.

Senna wiped her eyes and ran out.

* * *

The longest chapter I have ever written! :D

**If you didn't understand the flashbacks:**

**Rukia and Ichigo dated for 9 months(total) in high school then broke up when Ichigo went to med school, then they dated for 2 yrs after. **

**Senna and Ichigo dated for 2 yrs and a few weeks. (Freshman and Sophmore year) **


	3. New Life Meets Past Live

**Chapter 3: New Life Meets Past Life**

**.:2 Weeks Later:. 9:34am**

"Welcome to Karakura Town! I hope you enjoyed your trip!" The flight attendant said. The man walked outside to see a girl waving to him. He walked to her and she helped him put his things into the trunk. They both got in the car and looked at each other.

"Kobayashi.. It's nice to finally see you in person." the man said smiling.

Senna smiled. "No problem. Your very hansome." She blushed.

"Kobayashi, when will I see her?" He asked. Senna smiled and turned the car on. "You are very impatient. She has the day off. It'll take you to her appartment." Senna smiled evilly.

The man grabbed her hand. "I know where she is." He said, the girl looked at him confused.

"Who?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Miss. Dokugamine." Senna looked at him and with no warning, burst into tears. "She's a-alive?" She screamed.

The man nodded. "She's in Tokyo."

"W-why is she there?" She asked. "Her abusive boyfriend kidnapped her but I reopened the case just a few weeks ago. The Tokyo police haven't informed the KPD but they will soon. She has post tramatic stress disorder, but is doing fine." The man said.

Senna smiled and put the car in drive and pushed on the gas.

Another man walked to a taxi cab. "I need to get to East Karakura." The driver nodded.

"Who you seein'?" The driver asked. "You must know her.. She lives in East Karakura. The most expensive place here." The man explained.

"A Kuchiki?" The driver asked.

The man nodded.

* * *

**10:29am**

Ichigo was sitting in his office, working on paperwork for a patent when he heard a soft knock at the door. He looked up and called, "Come in." He looked a little shocked to see who was at the door. It was his assistant, Senna. She hadn't come to work for a whole 2 weeks.

"Senna? It's nice to see you! How did your seminar go?" Ichigo asked politely

"Nevermind me! I'm here to tell you something..but, I don't think you want this visitor to come in." Senna said softly. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ichigo asked.

"Kaien Shiba is here to see you." Senna said. Ichigo could feel the world stop. His breath caught in his throat. Ichigo couldn't move or speak. He could feel the anger building up inside of him.

Ichigo stood and walked to Senna. "What?" He said annoyed.

"Ichigo, I don't know if I should turn him away because he told me something and -" Senna stopped in mid-sentence

Ichigo couldn't believe who was her to see him. He turned around and punched the desk, which made a dent in the wood.

"Ichigo.." Senna said. Ichigo turned around. "What?"

Senna froze.. She was terrified Ichigo would hurt her.

"WHAT, SENNA?" Ichigo yelled. Senna jumped at his voice.. "It's about -" She stopped when the door closed and a new voice came into play.

"Hello, Dr.. Kurosaki." a familiar voice said. He could never forget that voice, for nothing. Ichigo slowly turned around, he couldn't believe this man was back in Karkura after 6 years.

It was none other than Kaien Shiba himself. Ichigo gulped..

"What? Don't recognize me? I've missed you and Rukia. It was good seeing her, today." Kaien smiled. Senna gave Kaien a death glare. "Senna, leave now." Ichigo ordered.

Senna left out the room.. leaving the 2 men by themselves. It was like hell on earth when these two got together. It was nothing but arguments.

"What do you mean, 'it was good seeing her today'? How did you find out where I lived?" Ichigo yelled. Kaien laughed.

"Ichigo.. I'm a cop! I know everything. You should be thankful I didn't hurt _her_." Kaien said, puting the a lot of feeling on the word her.

"What did you do to her?" Ichigo said, trying to calm down.

Kaien laughed again.. He couldn't help it. "Really Ichigo? I was cruel to you but not that cruel. I know I used to bully you but- " He was cut off by Ichigo

"Where is Rukia and why were you at my house?" Ichigo yelled. Kaien looked at Ichigo.

" 316A on Level 7.. Look it up on the computer, Boss man!" Kaien said. Ichigo scoffed and went to his computer and typed it in. Ichigo froze.

_Patent: 254_

_Room Number: 316A _

_Level: 7_

_Name: Kuchiki Rukia _

_Condition: **Critical**_**; _Patent is still unresponsive.(Running Test)_**

Ichigo looked at Kaien, he rushed over and grabbed him by his collar. "What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled. He wasn't messing around.

"Easy on the shirt, Kurosaki." He said as he pushed Ichigo off him. Kaien fixed his shirt and walked over to the big window behind Ichigo's desk.

Ichigo looked at Kaien. "...Tell me why you were at my house!"

Kaien sighed. "I was going to tell her that I was back in Karakura. When I knocked on the door, she yelled that she was coming but you could tell she was crying. When she opened the door, she hugged me and started crying. She was trying to tell me something but she couldn't. She passed out in my arms and called 911." He said.

Ichigo sighed. Ichigo rushed out of is office, when Senna grabbed his arm. "Why the hell is Kaien here?" Ichigo pulled his arm away from her and ran off. Senna walked back into the office.

"Kaien! What the fuck are you doing here?" Senna screamed. Kaien sat in Ichigo's desk chair and spun around.

"I came to get Rukia back. Why is your little 'friend' here?" Senna's eyes widen.

Kaien scoffed. "I was there, I saw him get in the care..Here's a fair warning, As a cop.. I must warn the innocent and since you are. That man is a cop on probation... Don't ever work with or for him. He's bad news." He said with all seriousness.

"I don't care.. He knows where Riruka is!" Kaien's eyes widen and her ran to Senna.

"Riruka Dokugamine? I thought she was-"

"She's not..." Senna said and ran out of the office.

* * *

Ichigo ran to the door that read '316A'. He opened the door and he almost fell to his knees. The room was dark and the only sound was the heart monitor. He walked slowly into the room, he looked at the heart monitor and brain waves. Rukia had one needle in each arm, and she was pale. Ichigo sat in the chair next to her and stared at the heart monitor. He couldn't, say or do anything. He took Rukia's hand and held it. Suddenly, someone came in, it was Renji.

"Ichigo..." Renji said. Ichigo looked away from Rukia to Renji. He didn't say anything.

"Ichigo.. Did you know why Kaien is here?" Renji asked.

"He's the bastard that did this.. Just 2 weeks ago, everything was alright. We were both happy, and she wasn't like this. Why?"

Suddenly, Ichigo's pager went off and Rukia's brain waves started to move fast... she was waking up. Ichigo turned it off.

Renji sighed, when he saw something and the bottom of the heart monitor. "Ichigo.. what is that?" Renji asked, pointing at the heart monitor. Ichigo looked at it and his eyes widen.

"Ichigo.. is that another - heart beat?"

* * *

**My friend wrote this chapter and we can't post until the week after next since we have Final Exams. So, we left you with a cliffhanger.**

**If you didn't understand (Because I didn't):**

**Kaien Shiba and Ichigo Kurosaki don't get along. ( It will be explained in detail next chapter.)**

**Senna and a person (Not Kaien) are doing business together.**

**Kaien visited Rukia and when he did, she passed out. (It's not because of his presence)**

**Renji and Ichigo found out something.. (Which is pretty obvious)**

**Please don't give my friend (her name is Melonie) any harsh critical stuff. She's knew to it.**

**I write the even number chapters she writes the odd. **

**Wish us luck on the exams next week! :)**


	4. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Chapter 4: Hummingbird Heartbeat**

**11:37am .:316A:. [Same Day]**

Renji pointed to the bottom of the heart monitor. "Ichigo, what is that? Ichigo turned to the heart monitor and his eyes widen. Ichigo watched closely, Renji watched as Ichigo watched as the heartbeat went up and down.

"Ichigo.. Is that another heartbeat?"

Renji noticed that Ichigo started to squeeze Rukia's hand. "Calm down -"

"Renji, that's not just any heartbeat - it's a baby's." Renji's eyes widen. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Was I just to be informed late like everyone else." Ichigo let got of Rukia's hand & quickly walked out the room. He walked into his office and slammed the door.

* * *

**Ichigo's Office ; 12:02pm**

Ichigo skimmed through Rukia's filed but nothing was updated. Only her doctor could update and go through her files fully. Ichigo called down to Senna, "Call Dr. Retsu Unohana in here." Ichigo demanded

"Yes.. Sir." Senna said drunkenly. Ichigo looked at the phone... but then just ignored his feelings.

Suddenly, Dr. Retsu Unohana and her assistant walked in. Ichigo stood to his feet. "Unohana, Assistant Kotetsu." Ichigo smiled."Does this regard your fiancée?" Unohana figured. Ichigo nodded and walked to the computer. "I need to see her files."

Unohana gave Ichigo the files pass code. " - I'm doing everything I can for Rukia.. but I can only stabilize and watch Rukia's life..." Ichigo sighed and nodded once again. "I know you would say something like that."

"Ichigo, I want you to stay with her. I'll call your father-"

_"Dr. Kurosaki, you are needed in room 316A on 7th level."_ A woman said over the intercom. By the time Isane looked up.. He was gone... Suddenly, seconds later... Isane and Unohana's pagers went off.

Something was off.

.:316A:.

Ichigo ran in to see a petrified Renji. Ichigo looked at Rukia's brain waves, they were very unstable. Ichigo jumped into action. It's was the first time Renji had seen Ichigo in doctor 'mode'. Ichigo was fixing Rukia when suddenly, Unohana dashed in. Rukia's subconscious was causing her to whimper in pain which scared Ichigo senseless. "Ichigo.. Is she waking up?" Renji asked.

"No.. her subconscious somehow knows she's in pain.. but - you could say she's woken up enough to comprehend everything were saying now, even though she can't respond... She's in her recovery mode, the coma is loosening up." Ichigo explained.

Rukia's cry frighted them. It was like she was sobbing and couldn't catch her breath. She started to calm down and her brain waves were going back to normal. Ichigo walked to Rukia.. He held her ring hand and stared at her, Ichigo kissed her forehead. "You've got to get better.. for _all_ of us." Ichigo said, trying to hold back tears. Ichigo took one last look at her and jetted out of the room. Isane looked at him...

"Renji.. Does he know she's.."

Renji nodded. "He found out earlier. I still think he's pissed because he was the last to know.. I don't know." Isane looked at Rukia, she touched her hand. "Please wake up... we'll be waiting for you.. Rukia.." She smiled as a tear fell. Renji put his hands on her shoulders and lead her out the room and Unohana followed them.

* * *

9:52p .:316A:.

Ichigo slowly walked into Rukia's hospital room. The only noise was the monitor beeping.. He gave himself a day off to stay with Rukia. He wanted to be with her, even if he had to be sick in the hospital with her. He vowed to himself that he would only get 3 hours of sleep, and spend the rest watching over Rukia. He wasn't going to leave her side for anything. He put his briefcase and snacks on the couch-like-bed and sat next to Rukia's bed side. He watched as her little body go up & down, rise and fall. Ichigo couldn't stand the silence.

"It's never been this silent between us." Ichigo said. "Usually, we'd be at home.. You would be cooking and I would be reading mangas and we would have lovely conversations about One Piece and Naruto." At this point Ichigo was on the verge of tears.

"I've held it in too long. Everyday, I come in here and I see you like this... just make me want to just run.. run far away. " Ichigo said as a tear fell. Suddenly, he began to sob. Little did he know, Rukia was subconsciously awake. She could hear him crying. She didn't like it.. She was fighting so hard to wake up. She was crying herself. _Ichigo.. Ichigo! Please stop crying.. Ichigo! Ichigo.. don't cry.. You can't cry over me! Ichigo.. please stop crying... ICHIGO!_

Suddenly.. Ichigo felt a hand touch his head. He looked up at Rukia who had tears falling 3 times as fast. "Never.. cry" She coughed out.

Ichigo hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. "Never cry!" She repeated. Ichigo nodded. Rukia pulled away and looked at Ichigo.

"Do you remember me.. or how to talk.. Coma's can take away a lot of that stuff yah know!" Ichigo blabbed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Shut up." Rukia giggled. Ichigo smiled but it faded. "What happened?"

Rukia's smiled faded as well. "Kaien came to our house. He was telling me how much he missed me and I told him that I was engaged and..." Rukia held her head. "I- can't remember." She shook her head. "He hit me with a lamp -"

"HE HIT YOU?" Ichigo yelled but then covered his mouth when Rukia covered her ears. "Please don't yell." Ichigo hugged Rukia and apologized.

"Go back to sleep, Rukia. I want you to get as much rest you can." Rukia nodded and laied back down. "I will." Ichigo kissed her lips and smiled. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Out of nowhere, there was a scream that scared both Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo dashed out the door to see his assistant on the floor manicly crying and screaming. Nurse and doctors were trying to get up on her feet.

"SENNA!" Ichigo yelled as he ran to her. Rukia looked at the door. "Senna?"Rukia whispered.

Senna looked up at Ichigo with sick, demon eyes. Ichigo backed up, He walked over to Dr. Aizen..

"Aizen.. What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked. Souske Aizen looked at Ichigo. "What? You didn't know your assistant had Schizophrenia running in her family?"

Ichigo's eyes widen. "SCHIZOPHREINA?" Ichigo yelled. Aizen nodded, he looked at the nurses. "Take her to an ICU."

Ichigo watched as Senna fought to get out of the white cloth. "**LET ME GOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH! I SWEAR! UGH AHHHHH**" Ichigo jumped as Senna viciously yelled at him. But, it wasn't him she was screaming at. It was someone behind him. He turned around... he became pale. Rukia was out of bed with the IV pole next to her and standing in the door way. Her face was still pale and her eyes were red, she was petrified.

"**I'M GOING TO MURDER HER! MURDER HER! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH! YOU WHORE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!**" Senna screamed again. Rukia felt tears falling down her face and her knees get weak. Ichigo couldn't move. He wanted to grab her and put her back in the bed but he also wanted to yell at Senna. When Senna turned the corner, Rukia fainted holding on to the IV pole.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled as he and Aizen ran to her. Ichigo tried to wake her... it was no use.

"Get another IV fluids bag and we need to get this girl to ICU 1." Aizen yelled to the desk nurse as she called down for someone.

"Ichigo, she might have had a painc attack do to Senna's outbust towards her..." Aizen said, sadly.

* * *

11:56pm

The girl walked the foggy streets of Karakura Town. Her home, her town. The place she met beautiful people and the ugly ones. She swong her hips back and forth as she walked past Karakura General Hospital. She looked at the hospital. She pulled out her iPhone with a pink bear cham on it. She called someone...

A man awnsered. "Hello, Kaien Shiba speaking." the man said.

"What floor are they on?" She asked. The man sighed. "You were suppost to call me before you just bargge in like that." The woman rolled her eyes and walked into the sliding doors. "What room, Shiba?"

"316A 7th floor and ICU 2. That's all I know. "

"Bye" The girl said and hung up. She walked to the counter where she seen someone familiar. "Baby.. It's been awhile."

Nelliel looked up and her jaw dropped. Nel bursted into tears. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She yelled.

"Tokyo.. Where's Senna?" she asked. Nel looked it up on the computer. "ICU 2.. the schizophrenic side.."

The girl nodded and started to walk when she heard a male voice come into play. "Bitch, don't act all innocent! You know you wanna see Kuchiki." The girl turned around. "Your the ugly bastard that's working with Senna. Nice to meet you... GrimmJow or should I say - ex-boyfriend." Nel's eyes widen.

"EX-boyfriend?" Nel coughed out.

They ignored her as the walked closer to eachother. "Your hair got longer.. You've been MIA for a while, huh..."

"Miss. Riruka Dokugamine.."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. :) Well if you didn't understand**

**Ichigo was the 'last' to know that Rukia was pregnant. (Yes, she is)**

**Ichigo wanted access to Rukia's files from Unohana. **

**Rukia wakes up after 3 days. **

**Kaien actually hit Rukia with a lamp that made her fall into a coma.**

**Senna is schizophrenic (this is where everything starts to really play out)**

**Senna made threats towards Rukia as she was standing in the doorway.. Senna made Rukia have a panic attack. (A small one)**

**Kaien is working with the 'girl'.**

**Our mystery people are Riruka and GrimmJow; and they used to date.**

**SPOLIER ALERT!: If you didn't catch this: Senna, Kaien, Riruka and GrimmJow are all working together. Neliel has no idea what's going on.**

**Oh, and the italics is Rukia talking in her mind.**

**I'm also going to write the next chapter too. She has exams this week and next.**


	5. Flashback: Collage Days

**Chapter 5: Flashback **

**(Flashback Chapter 1 out of 1)**

**Collage Days at Karakura University..**

_For now, the storyline has come to a stop for a while and we go back 4 years to when Karakura High's student's entered Collage. _

**September 1st**

Senna sat in her room watching T.V and on her laptop. She was looking up collages around Japan. She decided to take a year off because she was too overwhelmed with entrance exams. Senna closed her laptop and fell onto her pillow. She was startled by a female voice.

"Your not going to get into a good college laying on your ass, Senna." Her female friend, Riruka said, holding a plate of food in her hands. She smiled, it was early morning and her hair was down to below her waist line and she was still in her pj's. Senna sat up and looked at her.

"I don't want to go to Karakura University. If I do... I'll have to deal with those high school assholes.. Including..." Senna looked off into the distance. She was thinking about her ex-lover and ex-boyfriend. Kurosaki Ichigo..

"Carrot-top is going to Tokyo U." Riruka informed her. Senna looked up at her in shock, she slightly tilted her head.

"He broke up with his midget?" Senna asked. Riruka nodded as she sat down next to her on the futon. "For the time being. I think carrot-top wants them to focus on their studies before having a serious relationship." Senna looked at Riruka, sadly. "What do you mean 'serious'?"

Riruka sighed heavily. "I mean, Kurosaki is really in love with that rich girl. Kurosaki will do anything for that woman. I think they just might -"

Senna ran into the bathroom next to the kitchen. Riruka knew she had said too much, she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.. "Senna!"

Riruka unlocked the door with her nail and opened the door to a sobbing Senna. Riruka rolled her eyes. "Senna, you can't really be in love with Ichigo.. you two only went out for 2 years."

Senna pushed Riruka and ran back into her room. "RIRUKA! I LOVE ICHIGO! HE'S MY WHOLE WORLD!" She screamed.

"Senna! There are other people out there.. you just need to find him." Riruka sighed and walked into her room. Riruka had an interview with a japanese magazine that was controlled by.. no other than Kuchiki Inc. She was going to be an intern for a while in Tokyo.. That was before her boyfriend kidnapped her and took her to Tokyo.

* * *

Orihime walked into the dorm and smiled to see some familiar faces and luggage. "Nanao! Isane! Tatsuki!" She yelled! The four girls hugged each other. Isane pulled away first and smiled.

"So, Orihime.. I heard that you and Ulquiorra are getting married at your college graduation." Orihime smiled and nodded.

"Have you talked to Momo?" Nanao asked. Orihime shook her head. "She and Toshiro had a baby over the summer." Orihime's mouth dropped. "She was pregnant?" They all nodded.

"Thier families didn't know but, the secretly got married. They were truly serious. Thier families are a bit angry but they are just happy they are. " Orihime smiled.

"What's the baby's name?" She asked.

"Her name is Melody Yvette Hitsugaya." Another voice said, it was Momo. "Hey!" They all screamed and hugged her.

Momo hugged back. "How's the baby, Momo?" Isane asked.

"She's good. She has Toshiro's eyes." Momo giggled.

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye." the girl said, sadly. She looked at the man in the driver seat and rested her head on his sholder. He sighed.

"Why can't you just come here?" she asked. The man looked at her. "Because, my father wants me to go to a higher ranking school. He's kind of right for once." He said.

The girl giggled with tears running down her face. She looked into his eyes as he hid her hair behind her ear. "Get good grades." He encouraged her. She nodded. "I'll get straight A's just for you.. Ichigo." The girl cried. Ichigo kissed the girl for a second and hugged her tightly.

"I'll get your bags." He said. They got out the car and went to the trunk. He pulled out 2 suitcases and a purse. "By the way I love your outfit.. Wear it for me when I come get you graduation day." She smiled.

She was wearing a while flower shirt with a pink skirt. She hand on a pink and gray sweater with matching boots and socks. Her hair was long and filled with curls and was clipped in the center. It very girlish for the girl . The girl looked at her outfit.

"Hisana picked it out. She said I had to look like a girl for the first day of college." The woman smiled as she grabbed her purse. Ichigo and the girl kissed one last time, Ichigo walked her to the front of the school and smiled.

"I love you." The girl admitted. The boy smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, Rukia." Ichigo smiled. Rukia opened the gate and walked into the school yard. A tear fell as she heard the car drive off. She turned around and the car was gone. She sighted heavily and continued up the slope.

* * *

"There's one more open room. I wonder who that's for?" Isane asked. There was a knock on the door. Orihime opened the door and screamed. Isane and Nanao ran out the room and screamed too.

"RUKIA!" They screamed and all started to hug her. Maybe it wasn't going to be a bad 4 years after all.

**Later that night...**

"So, what's everyone's meager?" Isane asked. There were 6 girls and a new one. Her name was Miruku. She has long purple hair and soft brown eyes. She went to Tokyo High and transferred to Karakura.

"Isane and I are going to become nurses at Karakura General Hospital." Nanao smiled.

"I'm going to be a Orthodontist." Rukia said as Orihime smiled. "I'm going to be a Orthodontisit too!"

The girls smiled and hugged each other. "I'm going to be come an expert at Karate." Tatsuki said.

"Is it bad that I want to be a female engineer?" Miruku asked. The girls laughed and shook their heads.

Orihime sat next to Rukia and Miruku. "No.. it's not. All of us want to be something insane but we have to try."

Momo smiled. "I'm going to college to be a computer wiz but if it doesn't work out, We all decided to become waitresses at Orihime's Husband's restaurant." They all nodded.

Orihime smiled at Miruku. "Would you like to join?" Miruku nodded. "It sounds like fun!"

* * *

.:Ulquiorra's restaurant:.

[The uniforms are from Clannad]

"Welcome to Ulq- Ichigo.. Renji.. Shuhei?" Orihime tilted her head and frowned. Shuhei chucked. "We would like a table, waitress." Shuhei joked.

Orihime frowned playfully and walked to and empty table. "Here are the menus. Rukia will be back to take your order!" And she happily skipped off.

The boys looked at the menu until Renji started to daydream. "Renji.. what the fuck are you doing?"

"Look for yourself.." He said pointing to Rukia at another table. She was wearing a maids outfit holding the tray near her neck. Shuhei and Ichigo's faces became red.

Renji laughed loudly. Ichigo tried to look away but it wasn't working, Shuhei took a big gulp and looked out the window.

"She's pretty sexy.. If I may say so.. That long silky smooth hair... and her purple eyes!" Renji teased.

"RENJI!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo's face become strawberry red. "Look Shuhei, Ichigo's face matches his name!"

"Renji.. that was so lame." Shuhei muttered. Shuhei felt a full face of pain seconds later.

Rukia walked over to the table and smiled. She winked at Ichigo, and giggled. Renji didn't know Ichigo's face could get any brighter.

"Have you figured out what you'll be having?" Rukia asked as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

Shuhei started to chuckle. "Well, since it's morning, may I have some green tea?" Rukia nodded and looked at Renji.

"Well.. I would like a cup of coffee. If I may.." Rukia giggled and looked at Ichigo. Rukia wanted to laugh at his face but kept her composure.

"And you... sir?"

"Uh... I'll just have a cup of tea." Ichigo said not looking at Rukia. Ichigo took one last good look at Rukia. She was sexier that her remember. Her hair was longer and she had finally grown to 4'12.

"Hey, is it just me or did her boobs get bigger?" Renji asked Shuhei.

"RENJI!" Ichigo called. Shuhei ignored the embarrassed strawberry and looked at Renji. "I think she went from an A cup to a B cup. In 4 years.. Miss. Kuchiki went to Miss. Sexy Kuchiki."

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about Rukia's sexiness?!" Ichigo asked, gridding through his teeth. The guys laughed but thier faced turned red when the girl came back.

She sat the tea and coffee on the table without saying a word until she started to leave. "I went from a 32A to a 32B.. FYI.." She smirked.

The 3 men's face fell on the table.


	6. An Old Pal

**Hey! This gonna be a quick chapter until friday. Melonie wrote this one since I wrote 4**

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Old Pal**

**7:30am**

Rukia opened her eyes and rubbed her head. There was a nurse standing near her, putting in a new IV. The girl looked at her and smiled. "Good Morning, Ms. Kuchiki. I have some good news." The woman said smiling. Rukia sat up and looked at her confused. "Dr. Kurosaki has made arrangements for you to go home today, but a nurse will come home with you to watch you." Rukia smiled at the thought of going home finally. The woman walked over to Rukia and started to braid her hair to one side. It was a special treatment the hospital had going. It was to do their hair (if any) and wash their faces. Ichigo's dad, Isshin Kurosaki, started the routine when he once did it to one of his patients. Rukia touched the braid after the woman finished it.

"Who's coming home with me?" Rukia asked. The woman looked at her and pushed her glasses up. "My trainer, Ms. Isane Kotetsu and you'll be leaving at 10:45am." Rukia nodded and closed her eyes as the woman washed her face. After she finished, the woman gave Rukia her breakfast.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes. Dr. Kurosaki wants you for something."

Rukia nodded and smiled as the nurse left. Rukia sighed and layed on the pillow. She was dying to go home, she hated being in a hospital for more than 2 weeks. She looked at the clock, the green numbers read '7:51am'. She sighed and started to eat.

* * *

Ichigo looked out the window behind his desk. He was excited that Rukia was going home, his thoughts were interrupted by his new assistant, Nelliel. He promoted her to his temporary assistant until Senna got better, if she ever did.

"Ichi- I mean.. D-Dr. Kurosaki.. A friend is here to see you.." Ichigo could see the fear in her eyes. It had to be Kaien coming back with more bullshit. Ichigo frowned when he saw the teal haired man come it. Ichigo turned to face him.. The man smiled his psychopathic smiled at Ichigo. He scoffed.

"Look at this! Mr. High school pretty boy a Doctor. How amusing!" The man said. Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want GrimmJow?" Ichigo asked trying not to get angry. By just having GrimmJow in his sight was the most annoying thing in the world.

GrimmJow fell into Ichigo's desk chair and put his feet up on the desk. "GrimmJow.. Take your feet off-"

GrimmJow laughed as he saw Ichigo's desktop wallpaper. It was a picture with Rukia holding an album from SNSD and 2ne1.

"Rukia Kuchiki? The sexiest girl from Karakura High? I remember that chick. She hung out with Tatsuki and that other chick with the huge boobs... Inoue.. Some shit like 'dat. Anyways.. Why she on yo' computer?" GrimmJow said with a bit of slang.

Ichigo faceplamed himself and pushed his feet off the desk. "She's my girlfriend- I mean-"

"GIRLFRIEND!? Go 'head with your bad self. Got yourself a nice one, I thought you would go for Inoue but.. Hell! Ichigo's on a roll huh?" GrimmJow said, annoying Ichigo even more.

"So.. How is she?" GrimmJow said, phsycopathicly smiling. Ichigo frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, confused and frustrated. GrimmJow looked at Ichigo.. "You know Kurosaki-"

"WHAT THE FUCK GRIMMJOW?" Ichigo yelled trying not to smiled. Believe it or not, GrimmJow and Ichigo used to be friends but- they did have thier fights. Arguments, fist fights, poker fights.. everything. But, deep down Ichigo thought of GrimmJow as more than just an acquaintance.

"Bro...Everyone knows you gave her the 'D' and now she's got a bun in the oven bro!" GrimmJow said, wrapping his arm around Ichigo.

Ichigo's face got strawberry red. "GrimmJow.. That isn't funny.."

"I'm not laughing. I wanna know how many times she screamed your name!" GrimmJow said.

Ichigo broke from his gripped and walked straight into the bookcase. "Was it in the double digits?"

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo yelled. GrimmJow laughed as he patted Ichigo on the back and left.

Ichigo sat on the floor and once the door shut.. he chuckled to himself.

"GrimmJow, you'll never change will you?" He asked to himself and began to chuckle again.

* * *

"Do we really have to sabotage their relationship?" GrimmJow asked, kind of annoyed.

Senna looked at the man in front of her. "I WANT THAT BITCH AND HER BABY DEAD! I can't believe her got her pregnant." Senna looked at the bed. Tears started to fall.

"WHY? WHY DOES HE LOVE HER SO MUCH? IT'S SO UNFAIR!" Senna asked GrimmJow. He looked at Senna, he sat next to her. Another voice came into the room.

"Senna.. I'm tired of this. I told you before I went to Tokyo.. Why the hell are you caught up with Kurosaki... HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Riruka screamed at her.

GrimmJow looked at Riruka, shocked. That woman only raised her voice at him.. no one else. Senna looked up at Riruka. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Senna jumped off the bed and attacked Riruka. "RIRUKA!" GrimmJow yelled as he tried to get them off each other when the nurses pulled Senna off Riruka and strapped her down on the bed. Riruka had claw marks on her face and arms.. Riruka stood up and GrimmJow helped her. Riruka looked at Senna...

"Your crazy..." Riruka said as she ran out. GrimmJow called out to her and ran after her. Senna was crying and screaming as the nurses strapped her down to the bed.

* * *

**.: Summary from chapter 1-6:.**

**-Rukia and Ichigo are getting married.**

**-Orihime,Renji,Rangiku,Shuhei and Toshiro are all friends with Ichigo and Rukia.**

**-All of Rukia's friends hate a girl named, Senna Kobayashi except Ichigo.**

**-Rukia and Ichigo dated for 9 months(total) in high school then broke up when Ichigo went to med school, then they dated for 2 yrs after.**

**-Senna and Ichigo dated for 2 yrs and a few weeks. (Freshman and sophomore year)**

**-Kaien Shiba and Ichigo Kurosaki don't get along. **

**-Senna and GrimmJow are doing business together.**

**-Kaien visited Rukia and when he did, she passed out. **

**-Renji and Ichigo found out Rukia is pregnant.**

**-Ichigo was the 'last' to know that Rukia was pregnant. **

**-Ichigo wanted access to Rukia's files from Unohana.**

**-Rukia wakes up after 3 days.**

**-Kaien actually hit Rukia with a lamp that made her fall into a coma.**

**-Senna is schizophrenic due to her family's heritage.**

**-Senna made threats towards Rukia as she was standing in the doorway.. Senna made Rukia have a panic attack. **

**-Kaien is working with Riruka**

**-Riruka and GrimmJow; and they used to date.**

**-Senna, Kaien, Riruka and GrimmJow are all working together. Neliel has no idea what's going on.**

**-Rukia gets to go home. (Next chapter)**

**-GrimmJow visits Ichigo.**

**-GrimmJow starts to have second thoughts about sabotaging Ichigo and Rukia's engagement.**

**-Riruka tells Senna to stop caring about Ichigo.**

**-Senna attacks Riruka because Senna is deeply in love with Ichigo.**


	7. White February

**Chapter 7: White February**

Isane pushed the wheelchair to the front door, she walked over to the check out list and wrote down the patients name. She started to push the wheelchair again, when she came to a stop. There was a white sheet on the ground and little white flakes falling from the sky. She smiled at the woman in the wheelchair, she looked so amazed at the white sheet in front of her. A SUV pulled up in front of them, the woman smiled widely as the man got out of the car. He helped Isane put the woman in the back seat of the car along with her things. Isane hopped in the passenger seat as the man got into the driver seat and drove off.

"How long will I be staying, Dr. Kurosaki?" Isane asked. Ichigo looked at her confused and though for a moment. He stopped at the red light and looked back to see his fiancée sleeping. He smiled to himself then looked at Isane.

"I was thinking 2 weeks. One week to get used to being at home then, the next week to watch her and keep her company." Ichigo said as he turned the heat on. Isane looked out the window to see little kids and adults outside playing in the frozen, slush water. Ichigo pulled off at the green light, It was silent until the next stop light. Ichigo stopped at the next red light and rubbed his eyes.

"Dr. Kurosaki, have you slept?" Isane asked. Ichigo shook his head. "It's no big deal, it's only be 2 days. I'll go to sleep once Rukia is comfortable." Ichigo smiled to himself again. "I cleaned the house just for her. I think she's ready to be home again." He said looking at her sleep in the rearview mirror.

Ichigo turned and pulled into drive way and turned off the car. Isane got out and started to wake Rukia up while Ichigo grabbed the mail. Ichigo got his suitcase and Rukia's bags and walked to the front door and unlocked it. He walked in first as Isane wheeled Rukia inside. Rukia looked around as she seen the house cleaned. Isane wheeled Rukia into the back room. "Here you are, Rukia." Isane smiled.

As Rukia layed in the bed, the door bell rang. Rukia looked at Isane confused. "I'll get it!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo opened the door to see Orihime and Rangiku at the door holding balloons and chappy stuffed animals. "Orihime? Rangiku? What are you doing here ?" Ichigo asked. "We are here to see Rukia." Rangiku smiled, Ichigo nodded and let Orihime and Rangiku in when he saw a little person behind them. He was holding a heart-shaped box. Ichigo smiled and let him in as well. He bent down to his level, "Are you suppose to be here or did you sneak?" He asked the little boy. Rohan nodded and walked behind Rangiku. Ichigo smiled as he thought about their child running around with them.

Ichigo went back into the kitchen when Rohan tugged on his uniform. Ichigo looked down at him, Rohan was on his tippy-toes trying to see the stove.

"You can't be so close to the stove, Rohan." Ichigo said and Rohan backed up a little, he sat down on the floor. Ichigo finished the eggs and put it on a plate. Rohan popped up and smiled. Ichigo looked at him and chuckled.

"Are you allergic to eggs?" Rohan shook his head.

"Your lying, Rangiku never gives you eggs." Ichigo said, Rohan folded his arms and huffed. Ichigo laughed out and hugged him.

"Your so fussy." Ichigo said as Rohan smiled.

* * *

Rukia giggled as she read the card Rangiku gave her. "Thank You!" she said as they hugged each other. Orihime looked at Rukia's stomach..

"Have you found out it's sex yet?" Orihime asked as Rukia looked at her confused. Rukia touched her stomach and shook her head.

"Oh.. Do you know what you're gonna name it?" Rukia thought for a moment, she shook her head again.

"Not for a boy. For a girl, I want something that starts with an 'N'." Rukia said as Orihime scratched her head thinking.. Orihime gasped and smiled.

"What about Nagisa?" Orihime smiled. Rukia shook her head. "That'll be her middle name, it's actually Sanagisa. But I don't know her first name..." Rangiku walked around in a circle when it hit her.

"Neselena Sanagisa Kurosaki." Rangiku smiled, Rukia and Orihime's eyes widen and smiled! "I LOVE that name!" Rukia smiled. "Do you like that name for you? Neselena?" She giggled and looked at her friends. She was finally home..

* * *

**Melonie told me to erase the part with Orihime and Riruka because.. of something idk. Just to be clear: I DID NOT WRITE CHAPTER 6! I WROTE 4 AND 5 BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE 5.**

Senna watched out the window as the snow fell from the sky. It's been a while since she's been calm like this, Everyone was either calling her weird or crazy and it made her feel alone and lost. Senna didn't want to be crazy like this but, she had no choice but to. Senna looked up to see 2 men next to her. She looked back out the window.

"Is she still mad at me?" Senna asked. The 2 men nodded, one of them sat next to her and she turned her head. "I don't want to look at you, Kaien." Senna said as GrimmJow chuckled. Senna gave him a dangerous look.

"Senna.. the doctors told us that they have to move you to -" Kaien stopped as she looked at him. " How rude of them. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not crazy, I'm fine. I just want Rukia Kuchiki dead, so I can finish my business with Ichigo Kurosaki." Kaien looked at GrimmJow, She was actually calmer that usual. Was it the snow or was it the medication? Another person walked into the room.

"How nice of you to join us, best friend." Senna said without taking her eyes of the snowflakes. The girl stopped in her trail and looked down. "I wanted to apologize..."

"I don't forgive you.." Senna said nonchalantly. GrimmJow looked at Senna and scoffed. "You know you want her back. You can't complete your little plan without her." He said as Riruka rolled her eyes.

"Senna.. You want Rukia Kuchiki dead? I'll bring you her body." Riruka said..

Senna didn't move. Riruka walked a little closer to her. "I want you to apologize for all the hell you put me through.. You being missing for 1 year then coming back into my life and missing up my plans to get back Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't care about our friendship anymore, But I will work with you." Senna said as she looked at Riruka.

"Maribelle, isn't it time for my bath?" Senna yelled to her nurse as Maribelle walked out of the room.

Senna stood to her feet and faced GrimmJow, Riruka, and Kaien. "I want you to break-up Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki before they start planing thier engagement. No one touches Kuchiki.. I want to kill her myself.. Once they've broken up.. I'll probably be in the asylum by then. Riruka, I never want to talk about our high school friendship anymore." Senna said as she walked past them and to Maribelle. Senna walked away talking to Maribelle.

GrimmJow looked at Kaien and Riruka, "She was much calmer than usual." Kaien said. GrimmJow walked out of the area and started for the elevator. "GrimmJow, where are you going?" Kaien asked.

"I'm not about to take orders for a schizophrenic freak. Either, you follow her disorganized plan or we can do it my way and still get the job done." GrimmJow yelled.

Riruka looked up at GrimmJow. " You read my mind.. Are you with us, Kaien?" She asked.

Kaien looked at the snow and looked at GrimmJow and Riruka. Kaien nodded and they all walked into the elevator.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 7. Any ideas that I can used for this story, cuz i've got writers block with this.. other than that, I guess it's okay. It's my first story with someone else so.. ehh. :P I really don't like this story at all. I don't know, maybe it's because it's so confusing. idk... i really don't know. -_-**


	8. The Dreams that Link to a Future

**BAD NEWS!: I need a new partner, my partner and I got into an argument yesterday and.. well she quit so I have no partner and this is a story that has to have a partner to function. So, If you want to be my partner, fall the steps below. If not, it's fine.. I might be able to write the story by myself.**

**-Message me on fanfiction with:**

**-Your name, The story you are most proud of, The reason you love my story so much, and Why you should be my partner or something good about yourself**

**-I'm only picking 4 people and narrowing it down from there, If I send you my email address your likely to be in the final 2.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Dream that Links to a Future**

**.: 3 Weeks Later :.**

Ichigo walked the hallways of the hospital he over-seen, he came to a door and opened it. It was a single room, the lights were off and she was just staring out the window. Ichigo slowly came in and sat next to the girl. She looked over to him and smiled, she looked sleepy - like she just woke up. She just stared at him, not doing anything else. Ichigo looked though his papers, trying to take his mind off of her.

"Senna?" Ichigo whispered. The girl smiled and nodded, Ichigo looked at her, sadly. "I'm getting better.. I promise I will be your assistant again. Everything will be back to normal." Senna smiled. She hugged him and snow started to fall again.

"I love you, Ichigo.."

Senna's eyes opened and she sat up quickly. There was no one in the room, she looked at the clock that said 2:13am. _It was just a dream..._ The girl layed back down, her plan hadnt even started to take affect. It was annoying her and she wasn't getting anymore younger. If she didn't get better, they would take her to an asylum. She wouldn't be able to see or hear Ichigo. Senna sat up and looked out the window. The snow had melted from 3 weeks ago, nothing was really making Senna happy. People listed them as pshycos and Senna hated that because she was just a little diffrent not crazy or anything of that sort.

"Senna, are you awake?" a voice said. She looked over to the remote, she accidently pushed the nurse button. She pressed it again..

"No.. I'm sorry it was an accident." She said and layed down, she started thinking, then it hit her. She needed to start off small... she needed to talk to that one person.

* * *

**3:30am**

Ichigo was laying in bed watching T.V.; He couldn't go to sleep, no matter how many times he tried it didn't work. It's been 3 days since Isane left and Rukia have been doing fine. But everytime Ichigo fell asleep, he would dream of something going wrong with Rukia. Ichigo started to drift off and finally went to sleep.

_"Daddy!" _

_Ichigo looked around, he didn't see anyone only someone far out in the distance. _

_"Daddy!" He heard again, he looked over to see a little girl with purple eyes and long orange hair. She was smiling and she hugged him. _

_"N-Neselena?" He called, the girl pulled away and nodded. "My name is Neselena Sanagisa Kurosaki." The girl told him. She sat next to him. She looked off into the distance. _

_"Daddy," She said as she stood up. "Be careful. Don't let Mama out of your sight. Okay?" She said as she looked at him seriously. She ran off into the distance._

_"Neselena? Neselena, come back! What do you mean! NESELENA!"_

Ichigo shot up from the bed to see Rukia near the light swich holding her stomach, with a worried look on her face. Ichigo tried to catch his breath as he saw Rukia's worried face. "Is something wrong with Neselena?" Rukia said, trying not to let him know she's scared.

Ichigo gasped at her question, he got up and walked in front of her. Ichigo hugged her tightly. Rukia gasped a little at his grip and hugged back. Ichig pulled away and sat on the bed as Rukia followed him.

"Nothing's wrong with her.. I had a dream.."

"Another one?" Rukia asked sadly. "This time, I saw her face and everything.." Rukia's eyes widen a little and she turned her body to him.

"She had orange hair and purple eyes.. She said.. 'don't let mama out of your sight.' I don't know what that means." Ichigo sighed a little and got into the bed. Rukia looked at him and layed next to him. "Maybe you should listen to her." Rukia said. Ichigo nodded and they both driffted to sleep.

* * *

I can't really think of anything else.


	9. Changes

**Hey, I found a new partner and she is a good friend, one of my best friends actually. She's a really good writer, she barely makes any mistakes and her grammar is above mine, for sure. Her name is Jennie, same grade level, she's just a little more advance then I am.**

**Anyways, She's gonna write this chapter and introduce some more characters she thinks is good for the stories development. Did you guys see the promo for next saturday on Toonami for Bleach? I freaked the freak out! xD 6 days of torture!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Changes**

**Saturday Morning; 10:31am**

Ichigo sat at the dining table with his laptop in front of him, typing away. He had a lot of weekend 'Homework' he had to do for the hospital's inspection the next week. He had already missed 2 deadlines and his father had to give him some advice.. not without his usual funny business. Isshin insisted that he come over and work with Ichigo for a few hours, he also said he was going to bring Ichigo's younger fraternal twin sisters with him. They were in 10th grade and had lots to do, as in projects and homework. Ichigo looked up to see his fiancée as she put plates on the table, she was wearing a gown and her white apron which had Chappy the rabbit in the middle. Her hair was in a clip, trying to hide her bed head. She sat across from Ichigo and frowned. Ichigo was still typing on the computer, she cleared her through, trying to get him to look up at him. Nothing happened. She tapped her chopsticks together.. still nothing. Her aggravation grew bigger and she sighed.

"Ichigo!" She called. Ichigo looked up to see fire in her eyes. Ichigo closed his laptop and looked at her. "What?"

"Don't '_what'_ me! It's breakfast time. You know we talk to each other at this time. Nothing's changed." She huffed. Ichigo looked at her.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. But you know I have a lot of work to do." Rukia sighed and nodded in agreement. They both picked up their chopsticks and put their hands in a praying motion.

"Itadakimasu.." They said in unison and began to eat. There was a dead silence before Rukia broke it. She looked up a Ichigo as she played with her food.

"How's Assistant Kobayashi?" Rukia whispered. Ichigo stopped eating and looked up at her. She was still playing with her food, trying not to look up at Ichigo. He swallowed his food and wiped his mouth.

"Um.. She's getting better - Why do you asked?" Ichigo said, looking at her. She shook her head, "I just wanted to know. I mean just because we are on bad terms doesn't mean I don't care about her." Ichigo was a little shocked to hear that from Rukia. Ichigo put his hand out on the table, making his soon-to-be wife look over at it. She smirked and held it with her ring hand.

"I didn't know you cared for Senna at all. Do you want to see her?" Rukia gulped and shook her head. "Not now." Suddenly, Ichigo heard a child's voice.

_"Be careful, don't let Mama out of your sight." _

Ichigo shook the thought away but, not that far away. He watched as Rukia started to hold her stomach, He frowned at her and let go of her hand.

"When was the last time you've had an ultrasound?" He asked. Rukia though for a moment. "A month and some days, why?" She admitted. He stood up with his empty plate in his hands. He walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. "You have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Unohana tomorrow, what's that for?" He asked

Rukia shrugged. "I think that's what it's for, I'm guessing. Do I really need one? I'm perfectly fine!" She cried. Ichigo sighed heavily and turned to her.

"I just want to know if the baby is developing properly." Ichigo said as he put the plate in the strainer. Rukia walked over to Ichigo with her plate in her hands. She handed it to him and she started to dry the dishes.

"Hopefully, he or she is." She looked up at him, "Which do you want? A girl or boy?"

Ichigo shrugged and gave her the next dish. "I haven't really thought about it. I think I want a boy." Rukia smiled and held her stomach. "What are we gonna name him?" Ichigo smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"I was thinking of Ao." Rukia frowned at the name

"Ao? I like Hiro or Kenji." Rukia smiled as she put the dishes away. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Kenji sounds like Renji and... I don't know... I kind of like Hiro."

Rukia nodded. "So, what about Hiro as a middle name and Ao as a first name?" Ichigo smiled and hugged her. Rukia gasped at his strength and giggled. "Why are you so happy, today?"

Ichigo let go of her and shrugged. "I don't know. I think today is going to be really good." Rukia and Ichigo smiled at each other and kissed. Maybe, Ichigo was right. A good day was to come soon.

* * *

Momo took out 30 juice boxes and set them on the table while Toshiro hung up more balloons. It was Melody's 6th birthday party and her friends from school including Momo and Toshiro's friends where coming over to watch football later. Momo sat on the couch and wiped off her sweat.

"Momo, I'll finish here. You go get dressed." Toshiro said, smiling. Momo nodded and walked around the corner to the bathroom. Toshiro sat on the couch and called a guest.

"Hello?" a man answered. "Hey, Ichigo.. You still coming?" He asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss Melody's birthday party for the world." Toshiro smiled, but it faded when he heard something fall and a cry come from the kitchen. "Hold on, Ichigo.. I think Melody just fell." He said. Toshiro dashed to the kitchen to find his daughter on the floor crying with broken cookies and crumbs on and around her. Toshiro picked her up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her as she shook her head. "Were you trying to get a cookie?" The child nodded and sniffed. She moved her hair out of her face and looked at Toshiro.

"Sorry, Daddy." She cried. Toshiro picked her up and kissed her cheek. He moved her to her play room and put the phone back to his ear. "Ichigo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Melody just spilled all the cookies on the floor." Toshiro heard him chuckle and easily got mad.

Ichigo smiled "Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but why did you laugh?" Toshiro asked as he picked up the broken cookies. "It's just that, Rukia and I are going to have to deal with this next." Toshiro smirked.

"Well, I'll see you when you get here!" Toshiro said and hung up.

* * *

**Later On..**

Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Ulquiorra, Gin and Shuhei where all sitting on the couch watching football. Rohan and Melody were sleeping from all the fun they had. The women were sitting at the table talking and eating snacks. Ichigo looked at Rukia laughing and smiling with her friends when he remembered their talk earlier.

_"I just wanted to know. I mean just because we are on bad terms doesn't mean I don't care about her."_

Ichigo pulled Renji outside and closed the door. Renji knew something was up, he took out a cigarette and offered Ichigo one but he declined. He lite it and looked at Ichigo.

"What's up?" Renji said as he blew smoke out of his mouth. Ichigo leaned on the table and sighed. "It's Rukia.." Renji looked over to him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Ichigo nodded. "Her and the baby are fine.. It's just that, She asked me about Senna today." Renji raised his eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Senna Kobayashi? What she say?" He asked.

Ichigo put his hands on his head and walked around in a circle. "She wanted to know how she was doing.."

"Why?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess, she really does care for Senna as a friend. I'm not sure, but it's really bugging me." Renji blew smoke out of his mouth again and leaned on the wall.

"Do you think this had anything to do with your dream..? You know, with Neselena?" Renji asked.

Ichigo shook his head and out his arms down. "All that 'Lena said was 'be careful and not let Rukia out of my sight'. Do you really think it has to do with Rukia talking about Senna?"

Renji shrugged. "I mean, You had a weird dream about your daughter the night before and then your fiancée asked you about your assistant that is psycho.. 'Be careful..' I think it does." Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia through the window. _She's so happy.._

_"Be careful.. Don't let Mama out of your sight, okay?" _

Renji walked into the house, leaving Ichigo outside to reminisce. "Neselena or Ao, please.. Tell me what this means.. Because I have no idea what it means what-so-ever."

Ichigo walked back in the house to all of his friends.

* * *

**3:20am**

_"Daddy, I heard your request.. Don't let her near Mama. Ever... I want us all together.. Okay?"_

_Ichigo nodded and hugged the little girl. "See you soon." She said as she faded_

_"WAIT!" The girl turned around.. "What's your name?" Ichigo asked. She smiled and giggled. "Shh, It's a secret."_

Ichigo jumped up to a black area. He looked over to see that Rukia was out of bed. He got out of the bed and looked out the door. He heard groaning and sniffing, he knocked on the door and it slowly opened.

"Does this count as morning sickness?" She asked.

"It counts as whatever you want to call it." He smiled. She sniffed again and flushed the toilet. She walked over to the sink and washed her face, then brushed her teeth.

"Don't forget you have an appointment at 9am." She nodded and Ichigo walked back into their room.

**9:00am**

"Good Morning, Dr. Kurosaki. Your fiancée just checked in." Nanao Ise said smiling. "Thanks for the update, Nanao." The girl smiled when she was rolled over by her sister. "Nanao, where you just blushing?" Her sister, Lisa Yadomaru whispered viciously.

"Eww, no. You know I am not in love with anyone. Unlike you and Dr. Muguruma." Nanao said as Lisa blushed and pushed her away.

"You know that isn't true." Lisa argued. Nanao giggled and went back to working. "Do you think, Kensei would ever like me?" Lisa said, bashfully. Nanao looked at her.

"I thought you didn't like him." Lisa's eyes widen. "Nanao!" Nanao started laughing followed by Lisa joining her.

"Ladies?" A voice said. Lisa rolled her eyes. "What do you want Dr. Hirako?"

Shinji looked at Lisa and scoffed. "You two need to get back to work."

"I'm on my break.."

"An excuse for everything.." Shinji muttered. "Excuse me?" Lisa said, annoyed.

"Uh.. Nothing..." Shinji walked off mumbling to himself about Lisa.

xxxxx

Ichigo walked to the top floor to see a girl walking with a nurse. It was Senna, his body froze and he couldn't look away. "S-Senna?" He coughed out.

Senna looked up and smiled. She ran to him and hugged him, Ichigo jumped at her sudden change in moods. He hugged her back slowly. She pulled away and smiled. Her yellow eyes were big as day.

"Ichigo! I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?" Senna smiled widely. He cracked a smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, I'm fine you?" He asked.

The nurse touched Senna's arm and she turned around. "She just got out of the asylum. Her doctor thinks she can go back to being your assistant. Her condition is stabilizing after a month in the asylum." The nurse smiled. Ichigo nodded as he started to walk off, when he heard all 3 of them again...

_"Be careful, don't let Mama out of your sight."_

_"I just wanted to know. I mean just because we are on bad terms doesn't mean I don't care about her."_

_"Daddy, I heard your request.. Don't let her near Mama. Ever... I want us all together.. Okay?" _

Ichigo turned to the nurse. "Has she had any visitors since she's been back?" he asked

"Yes, Why?" She asked. Senna broke free of the woman's grip and walked to Ichigo.. She had a serious look on her face.

"Let me see Rukia.."

Ichigo's whole body and mind when she said that. He didn't know what to say or do, Ichigo looked at her.

"Can I please?" She asked. Ichigo regretted his decision, but he wanted to know what was going to happen.

"F-follow me." Ichigo said as Senna happily followed him.

* * *

Rukia smiled as Ichigo walked in the room, she was staring at the picture of the ultrasound. She jumped into Ichigo's arms, not noticing Senna yet. "Ichigo! It's a girl!" Ichigo smiled and spun her around.

"We're having a girl!" He smiled. Rukia jumped down and her smile faded when she saw the girl at the door. She fixed her hair that was quickly growing back. "Hi, Senna."

Senna shot her a welcoming smile. "Hi, Rukia.. How are you?" She asked. Rukia looked off a little.

"I'm fine, you?" she whispered. Senna felt a little bad, she wanted to change that.. for now. "I'm getting better.. Congratulations... on your baby girl." Rukia looked up and blushed of embarrassment.

"T-Thanks.." She suddenly gripped her stomach making Ichigo nervous. "Are you alright?" he asked. Senna backed away a little. "Is she okay?" Senna asked.

Rukia nodded. "I'm fine. Everything's alright, I just wanna go home." She said.

"It was nice talking to you while it lasted." Senna smiled, she dashed out the room. Rukia nodded and held Ichigo's hand.

"Why did you bring her here? I wasn't ready. I think my nerves got to me just now." Ichigo sighed and started to walk Rukia to the car. "I'm sorry.."

Rukia watched as Ichigo looked deep in thought. _What was he thinking about.. so deeply?_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The red-haired girl screamed. Senna just sat there as she yelled at her until she had enough.

"Riruka.. I don't have time to mess around. I have to get Ichigo and Rukia to trust me before the baby is born and they get married." Senna said, trying to manage her anger. Riruka rolled her eyes and walked out of the room leaving Kaien and GrimmJow with Senna. GrimmJow ran after Riruka.

"Riruka, What the hell is your problem?" He asked. Riruka kept walking when GrimmJow grabbed her arm.

"Get the hell off me, GrimmJow! I'm not in the mood for your bitching and complaining." She broke from GrimmJow's grip and stormed off into the elevator. GrimmJow turned around to see Kaien.

"And what do you want pretty boy?" He asked.

Kaien scoffed. "It's pretty obvious that your still in love with her." GrimmJow laughed. "Ha, I am not. Riruka and I are in the past." He lied.

Kaien turned and walked back to the room. The truth was, GrimmJow was falling back in love with Riruka.. and he wasn't a fan of it. He couldn't stop think about her at all. Was it her sassy attitude, or was it the way her hips rocked back and forth. He didn't know, all he knew was that he wanted her body and soul. But, it didn't seem it was going to happen any time soon.

_Was he ever going to get her back?_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Everlasting Love**


	10. Everlasting Love

**A/N: There is sleet, snow and frozen rain outside.. What a nice day? Anyways, here's 10, I know that UlquiHimeIshi this is confusing.. Honestly I don't care.. (Editied: 1-25-13)**

**R&R.. :) **

**Chapter 10: Everlasting Love**

**9:30pm**

Riruka was laying on her futon when her iPhone vibrated, she looked over to see who was calling her.. Her eyes widen but slide the arrow anyways. "G-GrimmJow? Why are you calling me so late?" She asked.

GrimmJow scoffed. He was outside with a beer bottle in his hands leaning on the wall. "Hello to you too, Riruka-chan." GrimmJow laughed. Riruka sat up and smiled a bit from his laugh.

"Did you just get laid?" She asked, smiling widely. "No.. I wish. Um, Riruka-chan?"

"Hmm?"

There was a dead silence.

"I was thinking about..." GrimmJow said lowly, seeing his friends walk down the street on the other side. Riruka fumbled with her pillow as he talked.

"About what?" She asked curiously. GrimmJow was too nervous to even say the words. He was a player and he should have feeling for a girl from the past. He guessed that Riruka had that charm that made him come back. He walked down the alley and sat next to a trashdump. He looked around, making sure no one could hear or see him.

"About us, Riruka." Riruka's heart dropped to her stomach and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say, but she had to say something. "Really... You and I?" She gulped. GrimmJow looked down at the ground and smashed one of the ants with his finger.

"Yeah.. it's been recent. Maybe it's because your back or something. I don't know but.." GrimmJow stopped talking when he heard her start talking again.

"I don't know.. I've been thinking about us too. B-but, I just don't know where my heart is at right now. I mean Shukuro broke it into pieces and... I don't think I can take another heart-break, GrimmJow." Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He stood up and started walking.

"I guess.. I'll talk to you later." GrimmJow said and quickly hung up. He punched the nearest wall, scaring the homeless people and stray animals.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He yelled as the people moved in. GrimmJow stormed off into the darkness.

_Shukuro this, Shukuro that.. why the hell is he still in the damn picture.. _GrimmJow thought to himself. He saw some of his gang members and ran up to them. He wanted to stop thinking about the conversation.. for now.

* * *

Orhime opened the door to see Uryuu standing in the doorway. He looked like he was about to cry. Orihime frowned at him. "Uryuu, what's wrong?" She asked as he walked into her house. Ulquiorra was standing in the kitchen as he sat at thier table.

"Uryuu.. what's going on. Is there something you need to tell me?" She asked. Uryuu looked up at Orihime, "Why?"

Orihime tilted her head at Uryuu's soft tone. She bent down to his level and looked at him. "Why are you in love with HIM?" Uryuu yelled as Orihime jumped back making Ulquiorra come to her. Orihime stood up and looked at him totally confused. "Who, Ulquiorra? Because, he's really nice and sweet.. he just makes me feel so special -"

"We had something special, before that dreadful day this worthless fool came." Uryuu yelled quietly. Orihime was taken aback by his works... She remember those days she and Uryuu used to talk to each other about their problems when they were little. Uryuu used to talked about his father and how much he hated that man.. while Orihime talked about wanting her brother back.

"Remember that day.. when we were 6?" Orihime's eyes widen making Ulquiorra look at her as she fell deep in thought. When she and Uryuu were 6, Uryuu asked her did she love him and she said yes. Orihime walked closer to him.. "Uryuu.. you still remember -"

"HOW COULD I FORGET!" He yelled. Orhime started to tremble making Ulquiorra angry.. Orihime's eyes started to water when Ulquiorra said something.

"Uryuu.. whatever happened when you two were 6 - It's over..." Ulquiorra deadpanned. Uryuu gave Ulquiorra a death stare.. Ulquiorra would definitely be dead if looks could kill. "She promised me.. she said she loved me.. and I fell for it. I didn't want to say anything - but I've had enough of being lonely.. I want her back.."

Orihime started to cry as she touched Uryuu and he pulled away. "Ulquiorra Ciffer.. I want her back." Ulquiorra just starred at him. There was a total silence as the two stared each other down.

"S-STOP.."

The two men looked at her, she was crying her eyes out as she grabbed on to him. "Uryuu.. I'm sorry but.. I can't be with you.. I'm married now. Soon, I'm going to want to start a family.. with Ulquiorra. When I said 'I love you' I ment as a friend - not lovers." Orihime cried.

Uryuu walked to Orihime and grabbed her. She tried to move when - She felt his lips on her's, She looked over at Ulquiorra... dumbfounded. Orihime pulled away from this kiss and ran over to Ulquiorra. He pointed to the door as she hid behind him. "Get out of our house!" Ulquiorra said, blankly. Uryuu squinted his eyes at him and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Orihime slide down the wall as she started to cry, Ulquiorra looked at her and walked away.

**12:04am**

Rukia was sound asleep on her futon, she was going to stay up and wait for Ichigo to come home but she couldn't do it. Ichigo walked into the house with his work and bags in his hands, he dropped the bags and took off his shoes. He wiped his face as he saw a plate of food in the middle of the stove. He smiled and put it in the fridge. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

Rukia moved around and woke up to the sound of the water turning off. She sat up to see Ichigo coming around the corner. He jumped a little to see her woke, he put out his futon and laid it next to Rukia's. They laid back down and looked at each other.

"How are you doing?" Ichigo asked, as he rested his head on the pillow.

"I'm okay.. my morning sickness is getting worst and I can't eat, if I do I puke it up." She sighed. Ichigo moved her hair out of her face. "It'll get better." Rukia rubbed her eyes.

"I've been eating ice cubes and that's it. Is that bad?" Ichigo shook his head. "It's pretty normal. Get some rest, I took off so we could be together and do whatever you want." Rukia's eyes lit up.

"Really? Can we got baby shopping?" Rukia smiled. Ichigo frowned. "Don't you want a baby shower first?" Rukia nodded slowly. "B-but"

"No 'buts'. This is all about you Rukia.."

"Okay.." Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead. Rukia snuggled into Ichigo and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

_"Ding-Dong"_

Ichigo woke up to see Rukia still in the same spot she was in last night. Ichigo slowly got up and opened the door to a crying Orihime. His eyes widen and he opened the screen door.

"Orihime, why are you crying?" He asked, running his hands through his orange natural hair. "H-he..."

Ichigo frowned and took her inside. "Who is he? Orihime what's wrong?" He whispered.

"Uryuu stormed into my house.. He's still in love with me!" She said as she cried into Ichigo chest. His eyes widen again and he hugged Orihime. Ichigo saw Rukia standing up looking at them.

"Hime?" She called confused. Orihime looked up and ran to Rukia, pulling her into a hug. "Uryuu is still in love with me!" Rukia pulled away and her eyes widen. "What? I though he was dating Nozomi" She said, kind of in a panic.

Orihime looked down... "I don't know. He just came to my house and started talking about - our r-relationship a-and, he.. said he was still in love with me in front of Ulquiorra!" Ichigo looked at her when she said the name. Ichigo and Rukia were so confused, Why would Uryuu wait this long to tell Orihime he was still in love with her? More importantly, what was the reason for the sudden confession?

"Orihime, what happened... I know you aren't crying just for that.." Ichigo blurted out. Orihime looked at Ichigo and Rukia and sighed. "Uryuu... kissed me - in front of Ulqui." Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Why would Uryuu do that?

"Uryuu kissed you?" Ichigo coughed out. Orihime nodded and she started crying again. She slid down the wall and started to sob. Rukia bent down and hugged her as Orihime fell into her arms. Rukia looked up and Ichigo, sadly.

"This isn't like Uryuu.. Something's up." Ichigo deadpanned.

* * *

Shuhei strolled into the bakery across the street from his house. The bell rang as he walked in, a girl with long purple hair and soft brown eyes turned to Shuhei. He stopped when she turned around. The girl had peach skin and she was about the height of Momo but a little shorter. Her purple hair laid on her shoulders and to her stomach. Two hair clips kept her hair out of her face. Her eyes were brown and huge and she had a beautiful smile.

"Just one sec! I'll be right back." Shuhei nodded and almost fell to his knees. She was super pretty. The girl came back and Shuhei walked up to the counter. "So.. what would you like?" She walked

"Um, I just want a bread bun and some apple pie." He stuttered. The girl smiled. Shuhei noticed her name tag which read, 'Miruku Kujo'. He knew someone with the last name of 'Kujo'.

"Okay, Nozomi!" Shuhei's eyes widen and he tapped the girl. "You're Nozomi Kujo's sister?" The girl nodded. Suddenly, Nozomi came out of the back room with a pan in her hand.

_Crash!_

The pan hit the floor. Miruku covered her ears at the sound of the pan landing on the floor. Nozomi stepped over the broken bread buns and anpans. She walked to Shuhei and stared at him. "How's Uryuu?" She asked, quietly.

"He's kind of in - some trouble now." He said, referring to the incident between Orihime, Uryuu and Ulquiorra.

Nozomi looked down and sighed. "I heard Ichigo was getting married." She sat down at the table as Shuhei did as well. Shuhei nodded, "He's marring his girlfriend of 2 years, he has a child on the way as well." Nozomi looked up, in shock.

"Really?" Nozomi said, loudly. Shuhei nodded sadly. "Did he marry her be -"

Shuhei shook his head. "No, they found out after they got engaged. I don't think Ichigo would do that..." Nozomi looked off a little then looked back at Shuhei. "Who is he marring?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Nozomi's eyes widen then fell, She kind of smirked as she looked at the floor. "I could have guess.. He was totally in love with Kuchiki-san. I wouldn't blame him.." Shuhei looked at her and sighed. Nozomi was that innocent girl who had nothing to do with any drama that went on. She went on with her life away from the group, she wasn't that attached to them as everyone thought she was. Nozomi just knew all the drama that went on in the group. Shuhei used to date her but it soon ended when Nozomi wasn't very attracted to him. Shuhei became friends with her and his feelings soon faded.

Nozomi looked at her watch, "Oh, it's almost rush-hour. I've got to go make pastries. I'll see you around?" Shuhei grabbed her sweater as she got up.

"I was going around telling all my friends that I'm having a party.. Your invited.. Do you want to come?" He asked as Nozomi nodded. Shuhei looked up to Nozomi's sister. "You can come too."

Miruku smiled. "Okay, what day is it?"

"It's 2 days from now. Saturday night, my place." He smiled. The girls nodded.

The 2 girls waved goodbye to Shuhei as he left.

* * *

Ichigo laid his head down on his desk when the door opened, he looked up and his eyes widen. Her hair was down.. it had gotten so much longer. She was wearing a flower in her hair and her dress was pink and white. She had two cups from starbucks in her hands and some files under her arm. She sat the files on his desk and gave his a cup. She sat down in the chair in front of him.

"..." Ichigo couldn't even talk. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"I'm better now.. Honest."

"Senna.."

Senna looked up, "Yes?"

"What happend?" She took a sip out of her coffee and frowned. "Schizophrenia runs in my family.. My mother wanted them to take test on me and give me medican and treatments. I'm sorry about what I said to Rukia.. I didn't mean it." She lied.

Ichigo looked at the files in front of him. "Ichigo.. I'm very sorry." She took his hand. "Please.. let me have another chance.."

"Another chance? Senna.. you never did anything bad." Ichigo said as he looked at her. Senna looked down and smiled, "I just want to - be the best assistant and friend I can be." Ichigo smiled at her, Senna smiled back.. She grabbed her coffee and walked to the door when Ichigo stopped her.

"Are you going to Shuhei's party?" He asked. Senna nodded, "It's awsome how I got out of the hospital the week of his party. I'll be there down worry!" She smiled

"Welcome back.." Ichigo said. Senna turned to him and smiled widely. "Thank You, Dr. Kurosaki." She said as she walked out the door. She walked down to the 1st floor and out the door. Riruka was sitting on the bench.

"What happend?" She asked.

"Nothing.. He just welcomed me back like a normal doctor would." Senna smiled. Riruka rolled her eyes. " What about the -"

"I called it off for now. I need to earn Ichigo and Rukia's trust first. I can't stress that enough, but - I need to go find a dress for Shuhei's party... Coming?" She said.

Riruka looked at her and walked behind her. "Yeah.. I need one, too."


	11. Don't Take Her Away

Hey Guys! ^_^ How's it going? Well, I'm writing the next chapter even though it's on hiatus. This is a slow chapter... I'm guessing.. Alright, so who's ready for this chapter? I know I am. ^_^ .:Jennie:.

-Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Don't take her away**

Momo smiled as she saw her friends sitting on the bench waiting for her inside the mall. It was Friday afternoon and the girls were looking for dresses for Shuhei's party while, the guys looked for party favors and decorations. The girls walked into the store and separated as they looked for their dresses.

"Shouldn't you be looking in the maternity section?" Rangiku asked Rukia, concered. "I'm only 20 weeks. I'm fine.." Rangiku nodded and smiled.

"Look! This is my dress!" Momo squealed (dresses are on my profile). Rukia and Rangiku smiled.

"It looks beautiful.." Rukia smiled. Momo smiled and ran off. Rukia looked back to the rack she was looking through when it caught her eye. It was a black tube top dress, it was flowy and it would fit a petite girl like her. She took the dress and rushed to the fitting room. She giggled as she looked at it after she had put it on. It fit her perfectly, it didn't hug her body so which was good in her opinion. Her baby bump was a little noticeable but it didn't matter to Rukia. She loved the dress...

Momo, Orihime and Rukia were sitting at a table in the food court, drinking slushies waiting for the rest of the girls to finish shopping.

"Why is Shuhei having this party anyways?" Momo asked, looking around.

Orihime and Rukia shrugged. "You know, Shuhei is always having random parties at the most random times. It's been a while since his last party." Orihime nodded in agreement.

"I think Shuhei might be addicted to parties!" Orihime joked, making Momo and Rukia giggled. Orihime looked into Rukia's bag and saw a black dress. "Rukia.."

"Uh-huh.." Rukia said as she texting Ichigo on her iPhone. "Can I see your dress?" Orihime asked. Rukia nodded, smiling at Ichigo's reply.

Orihime pulled the dress up and her eyes widen. Her eyes lite up along with Momo's, "Rukia, This dress is so pretty!" Orihime squealed. Rukia looked at Orihime and smiled. "I love it. "

Momo looked at Orihime's phone as it lite up. It started vibrating but she didn't notice, Momo was about to tap her when she say the caller ID.

_Ishida-kun_

Momo pulled her hand away and looked down. Momo knew Orihime didn't want anything to do with Uryuu after the incident, plus she was _way_ too happy to have it torn away. Momo took another sip of her slushie as she watched Orihime giggle and smile. Who would want to rip happiness from this loving and caring innocent girl? Momo surly didn't..

"Momo?" Orihime called, waking her from her daze. Momo looked at Orihime, who was smiling at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Momo shook her head and smiled.

**.: With The Boys :.**

"Ichigo, stop texting Rukia and tell me which crackers?" Ichigo looked up to Shuhei holding two boxes of crackers in his hands. Ichigo frowned and looked back at the phone. "The one on the left."

"CLUB crackers?" Shuhei said looking back at the RITZ boxs. He shrugged and threw it in the cart, Renji laughed at Shuhei's expression. Ichigo followed them when the boys stopped, he looked up and saw a girl waving at him. It was Nelliel and Senna. Ichigo jumped a little as Senna, out of nowhere, jumped on him. Renji watched as Ichigo's face softened as he hugged her back. Renji didn't like that.. Renji had known Rukia for too long and knew if she would have seen that.. It wouldn't have been pretty. Senna pulled away and smiled widely at Ichigo, Renji watched the scene play out along with Shuhei and Nelliel.

"So, what are you doing here?" Senna asked. "I'm just here with my friends, shopping for the party." Senna nodded as a sign she was listening.

"Oh, I want you to have this!" Senna slipped off a hand-crafted bracelet from her wrist. It was pink, purple and orange. She put it on Ichigo's wrist and held his arm, Ichigo watched her as she put the bracelet on. He looked at her and she looked up. "Never take it off, okay? I made it just for you!" She smiled. Ichigo nodded at her. Senna waved to him and ran through the story with Nelliel following her right behind her. Ichigo examined the bracelet, he felt a little warmth from it. She made a bracelet just for him..

"Ichigo.." Renji called, waking him from his daze. Ichigo looked up from his wrist to Renji and Shuhei's pissed faces; all he could think was 'Damn it.'

"Ichigo, are you getting feelings for -" Ichigo cut Renji off immediately. "No.. I am not in love with Senna. She's my assistant!" Ichigo explained.

"Most men fall in love with their assistants! Don't do it." Shuhei scolded. Ichigo rolled his eyes at them. "I'm not in love with Senna. End of descution." Ichigo said as he walked infront of them.

* * *

**.: With Senna & Nelliel :.**

**Later On, At the Mall.**

Senna and Nel were laughing and chatting with each other. Senna was so happy to be out of the hospital and out in public, but that didn't mean her plan was out of the picture. She just though that taking it nice and slow would do the trick, plus, she already knew Ichigo and Rukia would wait until their daughter was born to get married. She had more than enough time.

"Senna, How do you feel about Ichigo and Rukia's -" Nelliel stopped and looked off. Senna looked at Nel confused, Senna stopped her in her tail and stared at her. "About Ichigo and Rukia's what?"

"Their baby." Nel said looking down. Senna stepped back a little, she didn't know how to answer that question. All she could think about was that Ichigo and Rukia had created a new life... Rukia was carrying it too. All Senna wanted to do was scream, but she couldn't tell that to Nelleil. She didn't even know what was going on, she didn't want to being innocent Nel into drama and jealously like this.

"I- I'm happy for him.. " Senna lied.

"Them.." Nel corrected her. Senna nodded, they walked a little more until Senna froze and Nelliel's face lit up. Senna felt a little anger and jealousy come over her. Nel was running to the group of girls and smiling. Senna scratched the back of her head and turned around when she heard name being called, She turned to see Nel waving to her to come. Senna sighed and walked over near Nel away from Rukia and Orihime.

There was an awkward silence between the girls until Rangiku broke it, "Well, Gin wants another baby!"

"WHAT?" The girls blurted out together.

"Isn't Rohan enough?" Momo asked. Rangiku nodded. "I know but I mean, I'm not going to give into his every whim." Orihime sighed. "I'm not sure if Ulqui is still mad at me, but we've been talking about starting a family. Ulqui wants to but.. I'm a little nervous. But, when it happens it happens -"

"I think Melody and our little one coming is enough, but I would like for her to have another sibling." Momo smiled, Rukia was about to say something when Senna unintentionally yelled,

"Yeah, I think having a baby out-of-wedlock is just disrespectful, especially to a _rich_ family" Senna said, making everyone stop talking and start to get a little ticked off. Nelliel looked at Senna, a little annoyed, "Senna, are you out of your mind! Why would you say -"

"I think Ichigo just got engaged to her just for sex. Personally.. "

"SENNA!" Nelliel yelled. Rangiku was about to say something when a dark toned voice jumped in.

"Excuse me?" Rukia said, giving her that terrifying Kuchiki stare, making Senna's hair on the back of her neck stand up. Senna looked at Rukia, trying to keep her composure. It was a staring contest until Rangiku and Nanao broke them up. Rangiku pulled Senna back as Nanao pushed Rukia back slightly.

"Okay, that's enough. Senna, if you're gonna come and be an a nuisance, I recommend you to just leave us alone." Rangiku said. Senna rolled her eyes, She didn't know what came over her, the jealousy or the anger. All she knew was that, her schizophrenia was showing. Senna gave Rukia another glare and walked off. Rangiku watched as Senna walked off and Nel followed behind. Rukia moaned in pain making the girls turn to help her before she fell. Orihime, Rangiku and Momo rushed to Rukia and helped her off the floor.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Momo asked.

"It- it huurts.." Rukia said crying. Momo held her hands, "She's just moving or it might be contractions.."

Rukia shook her head. "Momo, it hurts.. I know what contractions feel like.. it's worst than that.." Rukia moaned. Momo looked at Rangiku and nodded.

"Orihime, call Ichigo and tell him to meet us at the hospital!" Rangiku yelled. Orihime tremble and ran to the nearest window while the others helped Rukia to the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo's iPhone vibrated as the guys laughed while eating lunch. Ichigo swallowed and answered the phone. "Hey, Orihime!" He said smiling. Instantly, his face fell. Shuhei, Renji and Toshiro popped up a little, worried. Ichigo looked so worried it was scary.

"I'll be there ASAP!" He said and quickly hung up the phone. "Rukia's at the hospital."

The guys stood to thier feet and ran to the car.

As they started to drive off, the car was silent. Ichigo was in a panic, but he didn't show it. He was a doctor, he couldn't show his emotions even if he wanted to, Ichigo knew how to handle a moment like this. Isshin taught him well... As they approached the hospital, Ichigo reached into his pocket and took out his ID. He threw his phone to Toshiro and as soon as the car stopped and parked, Ichigo raced in. Renji watched as the passenger door flew open and didn't close, All Renji could do was watch, it was the first time Renji had seen Ichigo so determined. As Ichigo dashed in, Lisa looked up to see Ichigo, already knowing what he wanted.

"Room 874E Level 6" Lisa yelled, not talking her eyes off her work. Ichigo muttered a 'Thank You' and dashed to the elevator. As he reached the 6th level, he saw Momo and Rangiku sitting next to the room.

"Is she okay.. what's going on?"

"We don't know anything.. We're really scared.." Momo said. Suddenly, the elevator opened to show, Toshiro, Renji and Shuhei.

Momo saw Toshiro and ran to him. She fell into his arms, Toshiro fell with her as she slipped to the floor. Momo was petrified. They all knew that, the last time something like this happened, it was Rangiku who had lost her first child. Momo's sobbing filled the room. Ichigo had to move though, he entered the room to see Rukia laying facing the window. He looked to see Orihime with tears falling. Ichigo's eyes watered, he ran to Rukia side. As Rukia saw Ichigo's face, She started to sob. Ichigo held Rukia as a tear fell..

"Is she gone?" Ichigo asked, Rukia cried harder.

"She-.. almost did.." Rukia sobbed. "The umbilical cord... rapped aroun.. her.. her neck!" Rukia sobbed harder and louder. Ichigo hugged her tightly, he looked to Orihime who was crying with them. All they could do was cry and pray that she would be alright.. Rukia and Orihime's cries filled the quiet room. When Ichigo's eyes shot open..

_Don't let her around mama, okay?_

Ichigo pulled away and looked at Rukia's puffy face. "Did- you meet up wi-th Senna?" He said, through sniffs. Rukia nodded, her face looked puzzled as Ichigo ran out the room. Renji, Toshiro and Shuhei looked up to Ichigo.

"Senna's the girl Neselena wants Rukia to stay away from." Ichigo said as their eyes widen.


	12. New Arrangements for the Engagement

Hey, Sorry for not updating! A lot on me right now, as in school, heart-break and home. Yeah, I just all messed up now.. Some guy that liked me yelled at me.. yeah, I got upset. School? I got a D in math, (which doesn't surprise me) and we almost had a school shooting yesterday (2/7/13). Some baka brought a gun to school... we went into lockdown 2 times... A drill then a real one. What a coincidence... I think not. -_- Anyways.. Enjoy chapter 12. ;_;

* * *

**Engagement Arrangement**

**Chapter 12: New Arrangements for the Engagement..**

A lot of things had happened since that fateful day with Ichigo and Rukia. Shuhei postponed the party for another night, Rukia had stopped talking to Ichigo about anything that concerned their wedding, but kept him posted on how Ne'Selena was doing, Ulquiorra forgave Orihime for the moment but Ishida isn't going to leave her alone like she wanted him to. But, tonight was going to end all the drama... either in a good way or a bad way. But from what it looked like.. either way - It wasn't going to end every well.

Senna opened the door to Ichigo's office and put the lattes and files on his desk. Senna looked a little more.. attractive to Ichigo today. Senna gave Ichigo a latte and started talking about the files. Senna noticed that Ichigo was distracted by her outfit.. Who wouldn't be? She had on ripped denim shorts, a pink tube top made mostly out of lace.. She had on mascara and lipstick for the first time. Even though she wasn't support to wear it, Ichigo and her higher-ups let it slid.. for now. Senna walked over to the blinds and sat on Ichigo's lap.

"Senna.. what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, trying to get up. Senna giggled... She leaned down so that their foreheads could meet.. Ichigo tried to break free and move.. but he couldn't. He was caught in the memory of when their were in high school. It was just like Deja Vu... it was exactly like it..

"Kiss me, Ichigo." She demanded again in a very low, sexual tone.

Hypnotized, Ichigo did exactly what she wanted, but this time.. it was more fierce. Senna put her arms around Ichigo's neck while Ichigo held onto her waist tightly. She was begging for entrance but Ichigo didn't let her.. Senna dug her nails into his back making Ichigo want more. He started kissing on her neck as Senna quietly moaned.. Ichigo was interrupted by the wallpaper on his computer... His lovely Rukia Kuchiki.. Ichigo pulled away from Senna's neck as she fell to the floor. She felt her neck.. "Ichigo.."

"No.. Senna just shut up... Don't tell ANYONE about this.." Senna nodded. She ran out the room and leaned on the door and took her mirror out.

"Shit!" She cursed as she saw the beating red mark on her neck.. Ichigo gave her a Hickey.

* * *

Rukia put the finishing touches on her outfit and fixed her hair. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and finally walked out of the room. She smiled as Ichigo walked up to her. "Ready?"

"Yeah.. You?" she asked smiling. Ichigo nodded, and held her small hand. Ichigo locked the front door as Rukia struggled to get into the SUV. Ichigo chuckled as she grunted and got aggravated. Ichigo grabbed her waist and picked her up into the car. She laughed a bit then shut the door. Ichigo got into the car and they drove off.

It was quiet for a while. Ichigo was listening to the smooth music playing and Rukia was simply looking out the window humming the Japanese song,(For some reason, I keep forgetting they are Japanese). Ichigo looked up at the evening sky.. it was getting cloudy, rain probably.. Ichigo's worst enemy. Ichigo looked at Rukia who was still looking out the window. "Rukia.. we need to talk."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, then looked back out the side window. "About what?" She said, knowing what he wanted to talk about. "You know what I want to talk about. I wanna talk about our wedding plans." Ichigo said, a little upset. Rukia looked at Ichigo, "What is there to talk about, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Rukia, come on. Our wedding is the month after Ne'Selena is born. We need to get to planning these things."

"Ichigo, We also have to plan for Ne'Selena's arrival. Don't you think that's a little more important than our wedding?" Rukia scolded.

"Rukia, I know that Ne'Selena is more important but I mean, We have most of that planned out! I just wanna do something more meaningful!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is your problem? Does it really bother you that we aren't talking about our wedding? Does it bother you that I don't talk about it as much as I used to? Honestly, Ichigo, I don't need this stress and you should know that." Rukia said, coldly.

Ichigo tried hard to keep his composure. Ichigo fixed himself in his seat, he didn't even want to look at Rukia. "Yes, It bothers me. I just want our wedding to enjoyable and not rushed."

Rukia looked at Ichigo who wasn't looking at her. "Whatever, and it's not going to be rushed."

"Rukia, you're not going to be able to do the wedding plans after Ne'Selena comes. Your not going to be right back up on your feet. It's gonna take some time. Plus, we already have a set date."

Rukia looked back at the window.. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Ichigo." Rukia said as she focused her attention on the cars and lights coming from Shuhei's house.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and then parked the car. He and Rukia got out and rang the door bell. Rukia didn't even bother to look at Ichigo. It frustrated her that they would have silly fights like this. Over their wedding.. Ne'Selena's not even born yet, so it doesn't matter... Ichigo was just impatient.

Shuhei opened the door and smiled. "Hey, come on in." Ichigo and Rukia walked in to a.. somewhat calm party. Just people talking and eating. Not as many people as they thought was there. Ichigo walked over to Orihime and Ulquiorra, living Rukia to go to Renji and Chad.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled as she hugged Ichigo tightly. Ulquiorra waved to Ichigo, as his wife hugged him. "Ichigo.. we have some news. Where is Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo looked over and pointed to the direction of Renji and Chad. Ulquiorra nodded and started to walk over to her. When he came back, Rukia went into a defensive mode and stood closer to Ulquiorra than usual. Orihime smiled widely.

"Its been more than a few years since Ulquiorra and I got married and now- We're having a child!"

Ichigo and Rukia's jaws dropped and their eyes lightened up. "Orihime, Your pregnant?" Rukia asked, excited. Orihime nodded, with tears of joy. Rukia hugged Orihime, both ecstatic. Ichigo congratulated Ulquiorra, making Ulqui give Ichigo a warm smiled for the first time. It shocked Ichigo.. this was a very special moment for them. But after they had calmed down.. the tension rose higher. Rukia pulled Orihime with her to go talk to Renji and Chad. Ulquiorra say Ichigo's annoyed face and pulled him to the side.

"Ichigo, this is unusual for you and Kuchiki-san to be this annoyed with each other. Did something happen?" Ulquiorra asked, in his normal frown. Ichigo's face went to his normal permanent scowl.

"We had a stupid fight before we got here... I was just being annoying, I guess." Ulquiorra was about to say something when Ichigo was attacked. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, " Kobayashi-san, I was in the middle of a conversation with Kurosaki. Do you mind leaving?" Ulquiorra said, annoyed to the fullest.

Senna looked up at Ulquiorra and rolled her eyes. "Ciffer-kun, Is there ar problem with me talking to Kurosaki-kun? I don't think so." She snarled back, making Ulquiorra get even more angry. But, Ulquiorra just simply walked away from the situation. "Mind getting off me?" Ichigo asked. Senna nodded and jumped right up.

"Ichigo, people are saying that you and Rukia are in a relationship funk! Is it true?" Senna asked. Ichigo shook his head. "No, it's not. We just had a little argument that's all. It's nothing serious."

"What was it about?"

"None of your business, Senna."

Senna was taken aback by the comment Ichigo didn't even apologize for. "I'm your assistant, I know a lot about you.. Do you think I should know what's going on between you and your fiancée so I can help?"

"Senna, you're an assistant not a therapist.. Now, please just leave." Senna looked at Ichigo with a mad and shocked face. Senna sucked her teeth then walked off.

Ichigo walked over to Rukia and pulled her outside in the back. Rukia looked up to a pissed Ichigo, what was going on. Even though she was still mad at him, she still cared for him. She looked at her hands and feet, "Do we need to go home?"

* * *

Ichigo was a little shocked at Rukia's suggestion. "Yes." Rukia knew he was still pissed off about the wedding argument. Rukia thought that Ne'Selena came first while he thought their wedding came before anything. Ichigo and Rukia said goodbye to Shuhei and Orihime as they left his house. The ride was silent, but Rukia wasn't going to take it.

"Did that really piss you off?" Rukia asked, nonchalantly.

Silence.

"Ichigo, answer me." Rukia said, a bit annoyed.

Silence..

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I swear.."

Silence... "What.." Rukia looked up at Ichigo's blank face.

"You fool! Do you really think that our wedding is more important that our child?"

"I never said that.."

Rukia looked at the rooftop then back at the car floor. " You implied it. Now, give me a straight forward answer."

"You really want that? Okay, I know how the birth of Ne'Selena will affect you. Your not gonna be up on your feet the day after, so I want you to do some stuff before you go into labor. Do you understand my side now?"

"Ichigo... Why is all this on me? I'll be fine with anything that you do.. plus, I can do most of it over the phone anyways."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kept looking at the road. " Just tell me you understand.. because your really pissing me off now."

"Don't start that bullshit. Everytime, you see someone you don't want to, you put it out on me. I didn't do anything that bad to you, maybe it was Senna.. I don't know. But I'm tired of everything revolving around that girl."

Ichigo jammed on the brakes making Rukia jump forward. "Not everything revolves around her. Senna is just too clingly to me since she got back from the asylum. I don't get why the FUCK every conversation we have ends with Senna."

"Because, your with that girl everyday. Have you two done anything together behind my back?" Rukia asked, mad as hell.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Senna jumped on you and you didn't tell her to get off you! Ichigo, I don't want you doing anything with her behind my back.."

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes. "You think I'm cheating with you with Senna? Are you that serious?!"

Rukia folded her arms. "I'm that serious Ichigo. Don't lie to me!"

"I have not kissed, made out, or had sex with Senna!" Ichigo lied, thinking about the morning before.

"YOUR LYING!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

" YOU LOVE THAT LITTLE WHORE MORE THAN YOU LOVE YOUR OWN FIANCEE? IS THAT IT, ICHIGO?"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SENNA!"

It was silent. When Ichigo pulled into the driveway, Rukia unlocked the door and dashed in the house before the car even turned off. Ichigo walking the house.. "I'm not done talking!" Ichigo yelled as he walked into their bedroom.

"Well, I am. I don't you in my presence, Kurosaki." Rukia said as she took her dress off.

"Your fucking kidding me? You honestly think I'm having sex with my assistant?! Are you -"

A spark flew to Ichigo... It was the engagement ring, Ichigo picked it up and looked at Rukia.

"It's over.. The engagements off, until you can prove to me your not messing around with your assistant." Rukia said,as she picked up her phone.

Ichigo stood in shock as he stared at the ring.

"Hisana, Can I come stay with you and Byakuya for a few days?

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"Thanks sis!"

"Rukia, you're taking this too far now! Just over our wedding!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and thew pillows at him. "GET OUT!"

"It has nothing to do with our wedding! It's about Senna Kobayashi and if you're having sex with her or not!"

SLAM!

Ichigo ran his fingers throughout his hair and walking into the living room.

* * *

So, yeah. I couldn't think of a really good reason for them to argue besides Senna and plus, the heated moment with Senna and Ichigo gave me the idea of them arguing.. I REALLY DO HATE THE ARGUMENT BECAUSE, 1. IT'S NOT THAT GOOD & 2. MY FEEEEEELLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS

Next Chapter: Starfire


	13. Starfire

_**If you love somebody, **_

_**Set her free ... **_

_**If she ever comes back, **_

_**ask her why.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Starfire**

Ichigo walked into the kitchen area to see Rukia sitting at the other end of the table, drinking tea by herself. Ichigo looked at the end closest to him to see.. a cup of coffee sitting on the table with steam still coming out of it. He looked back at Rukia, who was reading a book childbirth, and sighed. She wasn't that mad, he thought. He picked up the cup and headed for the door when she spoke..

"Have a good day." Was all she said. Ichigo looked at her, she was still looking at the book. Ichigo looked down, he wanted to tell her about the kiss so bad, but what would happen to their relationship. Would he tell her it was an accident.. Ichigo couldn't tell her.. not yet. "You too." He said as he dashed out the door. Rukia looked up as the door slammed. She grabbed a folded paper and dialed the number.. " Hi, It's Rukia Kuchiki. Meet me at the café in 20 minutes.. I need to talk to you, One-on-One."

* * *

Rukia at in the café with a glass of water in front of her, Rukia was staring out the window watching high schooler walk down the street talking with their friends and just happy. She missed hanging out with Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Renji.. She missed high school. Rukia was woken by the sight of the person she was waiting for. The person came in and sat across from Rukia. The person looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

"Thanks for meeting me. I just really need to talk to you.. because I'm not getting anything out of him." Rukia started. The person looked at Rukia with wide eyes. "He still hasn't told you. Look, Rukia.. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know that there are things going on between us, but I shouldn't have to call on you for something that he could easily tell me." The person sighed, sadly...

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked. The person looked out the window at the cars going by...

"Senna?" Rukia called. Senna looked at Rukia, "It's not Ichigo's fault. I made him do it... I made myself more attractive than usual and tried to seduce him. Ichigo had nothing to do with this.."

Rukia looked at Senna with wide eyes. She didn't think Senna could be so nice and actually feel guilty. Rukia noticed a bruise on Senna's neck. "What's that on your neck?" Rukia asked.

Senna hid the hickey with her hand and shyly smiled. "It's nothing.. my boyfriend gave it to me when I went up to see him in Tokyo." She said, trying to save Ichigo's butt.

Rukia nodded.. Senna touched Rukia's hands. "I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. I don't want to be an enemy to you and Ichigo or anyone else for that matter. I was jealous of you and your friends, I want us to start over and be friends." Rukia looked at Senna.. She was serious, Rukia gave her a warm smile, "I have to earn your trust first.."

"YAY!" Senna yelped. Rukia smiled widely.. She wasn't too sure of Senna but she felt as if this was legit.. but a little too good to be true. Rukia wasn't about to let her gaurd down.

* * *

_"Otasan, be good to Okasan... she's special..!"_

Ichigo's head shot up when the door opened, It was Nel.

"Nel.." Ichigo said, as she walked in. "Where's Senna?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, She's running late, she had to go talk to someone. But, she said that she'll be her a little later." Nel said giving Ichigo the first files of the day and some cold water.

"You look beat.." Nel said, worried. Ichigo smiled at Nel's worried face. "I'm fine.. Rukia and I are in a bit of a 'funk' right now."

Nel gasped, "Oh no! Is Kuchiki-san and the akachan**(baby)** okay?" Ichigo nodded. "They're fine, Nel. Don't overwhelm yourself."

Ichigo had known Nelliel since Nel was in 6th grade and Ichigo was in 8th. Nelliel always looked up to Ichigo, she still says, 'Kurosaki-sama' or 'Ichigo-dono', which Ichigo feel old. Nel and Ichigo's conversation was cut short when the door opened.

"Kuchiki-san! Kobayashi-sama!" Nel yelled, happily. She hugged both of them, while Ichigo in the background looked utterly confused. Ichigo let it go as he realized he was still mad at Rukia, he looked back at his computer. Rukia started to walk over to him while he tried to open a program to hide his screen saver.. but it didn't work out.

"You have a picture of Kuchiki-san as your screen saver? Kawaii!" Nel blurted out. Ichigo looked down, feeling defeated. "Kurosaki-sama is such a softy around Kuchiki-san!" Senna nodded. "Ichigo's alway been a softy." She said, poking his cheeks. Rukia rolled her eyes, still pissed at Ichigo.

"I'm going to visit Kurosaki-san and Kurosaki-sama. Don't wait up for me." Rukia said as she walked out the door. _She's going to my parents house.. Ah shit!_

"Senna, cover for me!" He said as he dashed out of the office. Senna and Nel looked at each other confused.

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo ran the doorbell as Rukia came up behind him, keeping their distance. There was about 3 thuds, 2 clashes and 1 'I'll get it!' coming from the house. Ichigo facepalmed himself... This was the exact reason he wanted to come with Rukia. The door finally opened, Karin was standing at the door as she kicked her father. "Otasan, Okasan, Yuzu! Guess who wants to show his face now!" Karin said, trying to make Ichigo feel bad. Karin opened the door wider letting him and Rukia inside.

"Ichii-nii! Kuchiki-san!" Yuzu smiled and hugged Ichigo. Karin hugged Rukia before she went to Ichigo, Yuzu hugged Rukia afterwards. A dirty blonde haired woman came out of the kitchen, smiling widely. "Ichigo!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Okasan.." Ichigo smiled. Rukia smiled at Ichigo and his mother. Masaki's eyes widen when she realized there was another person in the room besides Ichigo, Isshin and the twins. "Ichigo, who is this?" She asked, observing Rukia. Masaki was in the hospital when Ichigo told everyone that Rukia was about to become his wife. She had pneumonia at the time and never got to meet Rukia.

"That's Ichii-nii's girlfriend!" Karin said, as Yuzu awed in the background. "No, Karin! It's Onii-chan's fiancée!" Yuzu corrected her twin sister. Suddenly, there was movement coming from behind Ichigo, he frowned his face and swift-kicked his father dead in the face. "Hey, dad."

"Ichigo, don't greet your father like that." Masaki yelled as she rushed to Isshin's side. "Mom, Dad knows what condition Rukia is in.. he's just being his usual self." Ichigo explained. As they started to get settled, Masaki wanted to learn more about Rukia, since she was about to become apart of their family.

"You and Rukia haven't talked this whole time.. Is something wrong?" Masaki asked. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was watching T.V with Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing's wrong.. she's just a little moody." Ichigo saw Rukia mood change when he called her moody, but there was no retort... She was _still_ pissed! Ichigo sighed and walked into the kitchen and brought out Rukia's favorite food ever... cucumbers. Rukia's little body jumped up and looked at Ichigo..

"C-can I have one?" Rukia asked.. Ichigo shook his head. Rukia frowned and walked over to Ichigo. "But, I want one.." Rukia said, with puppy eyes. Ichigo shook his head again. Rukia pouted..

"Do you forgive me?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked down..

"Can we talk about this at home?" Rukia asked looking at Yuzu, Karin , Isshin and Masaki. Ichigo nodded.. Masaki took Ichigo into the other room, she looked more sad than pissed.

"What did you do to her?" Masaki asked. Ichigo looked down, Masaki lifted his chin for him to look her in the eyes. "Tell me.."

He got out of Masaki's grip on his chin and sat down in the chair. "My assistant kiss me.. I haven't told her but - it seems like she already know. I had nothing to do with it.. It - just happened."

"Why don't you just tell her that?" Masaki asked.

"Because - she's leaving me already so - it doesn't matter." Ichigo admitted.

"It does matter Ichigo.. I know what you did was wrong but, You have to tell her someday or she gonna keep thinking that she's a burden to you.. I don't think you want her to think that.. Do you Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Then, tell her."

"There's no need to." Masaki and Ichigo looked up to see Rukia. "Why didn't you just tell me Senna kissed you. I would have understood."

"But, I was already on thin ice with you, so why would I push it?" Rukia walked to Ichigo and sat on his lap... She wasn't as pissed as she was, sitting on his lap ment 'your not off the hook yet' or 'I'm tired, carry me to bed'.

"You should have just told me. You think every little think is gonna hurt your pride..."

"I'm not gonna let anything hurt my pride."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you.. Byakuya and I have the same pride, that's you." Rukia smiled and hugged Ichigo..

Ichigo hugged her back, "You forgive me?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes.." Ichigo reached in his pocket and took out the ring. Rukia pulled away and smiled when she saw the ring.

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me - again?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia giggled and nodded. "Yes!" Ichigo slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her as Masaki watched them in awe.

* * *

3 weeks passed and Ichigo & Rukia have been together non-stop talking about the wedding and Ne'Selena. Ichigo brought Rukia to work everyday. They were basically inseparable, this made Senna a little uneasy and jealous. She had to get her 'friends' to lure her out and away from Ichigo for a while, but that didn't work out so well. Senna sent GrimmJow to do it for her and Ichigo walked in on them. GrimmJow and Ichigo argued and - well it ended with the police arresting them for a few hours. On a lighter note, Orihime and Rukia have spent time talking about their babies and making arrangements for the wedding, while Ichigo and Ulquiorra had some guy time. Nelliel got to know Lisa and Nanao better, while Shinji and Ichigo started to have a bit of a 'love-hate' relationship. Melody and Rohan were promoted to first grade and are now learning English. Momo and Toshiro finally welcomed their daughter, Lyric. Melody is in love with her and sings to her when she's taking a nap. Recently, it's been quiet and drama free..

"ICHIGO!"

Well.. I did say 'recently'..

Ichigo poked his head in the door when to see Rukia, Orihime and Momo sitting on the floor with Lyric.

"Yes?" Ichigo said as he walked into the room.

"Ahh! Ichigo, put a shirt on!" Rukia said as her and the other shielded their eyes. Ichigo frowned at their childish behavior. "It's my house!" Ichigo retorted.

"And we have 'family' over. No one wants to see your nipples!" Rukia said as she giggled. Ichigo shook his head and walked into the laundry room and put on a black t-shirt, that he ripped the sleeves off of. He walked back into room and sat behind Momo. "So, what's up?"

"We need help with the color." Momo answered. Suddenly, Lyric started to cry. Lately, Momo has let Rukia and Ichigo take care of her so they can get in the swing of things. Ichigo picked up Lyric and walking into the kitchen. "Why? I thought you picked out that stuff already." Ichigo said as he put the bottle in the microwave.

"We picked a soft cream color but it wasn't available." Orihime answered. Ichigo walked back into the room and sat on the couch as he feed Lyric her bottle. Rukia smiled at how cute he looked with Lyric.

"So, just pick white." He suggested. Then, the doorbell ran. Ichigo got up and walked to the door, he opened the door to Miruku. He frowned and opened the door, "Miruku, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, trying to reposition Lyric's head. "Ichigo, lift her head higher." Momo directed him.

"Rukia already had the baby?" Miruku asked.

"Oh, no. This is Toshiro's second child." Ichigo answered smiling. "But anyways what are you doing here?"

"Oh... Shuhei was in a car accident up the street. He's okay, but - He wants to talk to you, Ichigo." Miruku said. Ichigo looked at the girls as they started to grab their things.

"We'll be there in a minute." Ichigo said as he yelled to Rukia to pass him his ID.

* * *

End of Chapter 13. I hope it's long enough... I like the part with Ichigo and Lyric! :D

(If you don't remember, Re-read chapter... 11, I think. That's when Momo mentions Lyric.)

Next Chapter: New Friends & Life


	14. New Tests

**Engagment Arrangement**

**Chapter 14: New Tests**

Miruku ran into the hospital building, making everyone look at her. Miruku was a shy girl who never got in trouble in school, she was that innocent and sweet girl. So, when Shuhei got into a car accident she was trying to stay calm until she got to see him. She was strong like that... When she needed to. Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia and Momo walked after her until Ichigo was stopped. He looked over to see Senna staring at him, Rukia turned to him.. She looked worried. But, Ichigo gave her the signal to go ahead. She hesitated to go but then went anyways. Ichigo turned to Senna when, he realized he still had Lyric in his care. Lyric was sleeping in the stroller.. that's probably the reason she pulled him over. Ichigo stared at Lyric and smiled as she opened her eyes. She looked just like Toshiro. She had Momo's hair color and Toshiro's eye color. Ichigo picked her up and rocked her to sleep, Senna made a small smile.

"Is this Ne'Selena?" Senna asked.

Ichigo shook his head, still bouncing Lyric. "No, this is Momo's daughter. Her name is Lyric."

Senna smiled. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked. Ichigo looked at her.

"Uh, Shuhei got into a car accident and we're here with Miruku." He told her. She smiled and looked at the files in her hands. "Well, I gotta go. See you Monday." She waved to Lyric and ran off. Ichigo sighed and walking to Shuhei's room. Miruku was crying and holding his hands, Rukia was standing next to her rubbing her back. Just a few minutes ago, she called Rangiku and Toshiro to support her. Miruku looked at Shuhei, who was sleeping peacefully. The doctor had told her that he was in pain and needed medicine. Ichigo understood that, he was just in an accident. Who wouldn't?

There was a knock at the door and Momo opened it. Rangiku and Toshiro walked into the room and sighed heavily at the sight of Shuhei injured. No one wanted to see that...

* * *

Kaien took out his black iPhone and scrolled through his contacts until he came across the name he was looking for. The person picked up the phone after the first ring.

_"Hello?" a sullen male voice said through the phone._

"It's Kaien Shiba. I heard that GrimmJow recruited you and two others. Coyote Starrk and a girl named Lillinete Gingerback. I'm looking forward to looking forward to working with you.. Doctor."

The man smiled. _"I'm looking forward to working with you too. Who should I start with first?"_

"The thing that is most close to them. Thier friends.. Take out Orihime Inoue first." Kaien smiled as he stared at the picture of Orihime on the computer screen.

The man smiled. _" I'll send Lillinete and Starrk out now." _

"Thank You.. You won't be disappointed."

* * *

Orihime walked out of the corner store with some snacks in the bag. She got Ulquiorra black Twislers and she got herself Salt and Vinger chips, cookies, and gum. She hummed to her favorite tune as she walked down to her house, she put her headphones in when she heard rustling in the bushes. She stopped and looked at bush.. She held her hair as the wind blew. She looked around then started to walk again, then she heard it again. She stopped when she saw someone in front of her. She backed away from the person, Stark smiled at her.

"Orihime Inoue Ciffer.. You are pretty gorgeous... I know a lot about you that you didn't think anyone could know."

Orihime's voice was caught in her throat. She opened her mouth when Stark began to speak again. "I know that your 23 years old. You've been out of college for 2 years, Your best friends with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.. I know your married to Ulquiorra Ciffer and hell, I even know that your 6 weeks pregnant."

Orihime gasped then tried to run when Stark grabbed her, she yelped and tried to break free. "L-Let me go."

"Oh, so the princess can talk." Little did Stark know, Orihime was sending Ulquiorra a help me text. all she had to do was to send him the number 18 and he'll come rushing out of the house. She hope she sent the right numbers..

Ulquiorra's phone vibrated, it was a text from Orihime.. It was the number '18'. Ulquiorra dropped everything and grabbed his rifle and ran out the house. They also had another way of communication.. She would scream 3 times then the 4th time she called his name.

"Ahhh!"

1

"Ahhhhhh"

2...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

3...

"ULQUIORRA!"

4...

* * *

Miruku sat in the hospital room with Shuhei as they talked for more than 3 hours straight. Shuhei was smiling and happy even though he was hurting. Shuhei stopped talking when he remembered his - confession.

"Miruku.. I need to tell you something." Miruku smiled with her eyes and nodded. "Anything, Shuhei."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Miruku's eyes widen..

* * *

Ulquiorra found Stark holding Orihime as she tried to break free. Coyote stopped when he heard the 'click' of the gun. "Let her go.." The man laughed a little as he held her closer. Orihime winced, making Ulquiorra growl.

"Ulquiorra Ciffer.. It's been a while huh?" Stark asked. Ulquiorra ignored him and merely scoffed. "So, I'm guessing your little girlfriend called you here.. Nice way of communicating but - I need her for something. She isn't going to like it if I don't come back with her."

"I don't need a lecture, Coyote. Let the onna go." Orihime's eyes fell.. It was the first time in years he hand called her Onna. Damn.. was he pissed at her for getting into trouble? Coyote smirked and let Orihime go. She fell to the floor and looked at Ulquiorra and Stark. "My bosses aren't going to like this."

"Who do you work for?" Ulquiorra asked, still pointing the rifle at his head. "I can't tell you that, Ciffer.. It's highly classified - just talking about this I could die."

"Who do you work for, Stark?"

"Well.. Your friend, Ichigo should know her - very well." With that, Stark fled. Orihime picked up the bag and her purse as Ulquiorra helped her up. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No, Orihime. I just need to find out who is targeting you... and maybe Ichigo, also."

"But, who would want to target me." Orihime asked, utterly confused.

"Unless, they are targeting you to get closer to someone.. What or whoever it is... Isn't about to get away with this."

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra... She started to walk infront of him, wondering why someone would want to target her.

* * *

-_His_ Office-

"My Lord.. I could not fulfill your request -" Stark said bowing. The man shook his head. "At ease.. I commend you for your work of successfully scaring the girl.. Your next target is a fairly easy one.. Senna wants you to scare her as well."

Stark looked at the picture of the woman on the screen.

_Kuchiki Rukia.._

* * *

_Sorry It took so long.. I couldn't think of anything_


	15. Everything and The Rain

It's a chapter we have all been waiting for.. It's a chapter I have planned for this, for the past 5-6 weeks. I know that last chapter was a little off but I had to do something before I started writing this chapter. basically, I had to put a foundation to the other event that's going on before I started this foundation.. But anyways.. IT'S A CLIFFHANGER, FREAKIN' BEWARE! You guys will probably kill me for this but- if I die.. how will I finish this part? Anyways... ON GO TO THIS AMAZING/ I GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I HAVE TO WAIT CHAPTER!

Enjoy..

* * *

© IchiRuki-Stylee (2013-2014)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own Rohan,Melody,Lyric,Ne'Selena and Others; which of whom I created.

**Engagement Arrangement**

**Chapter 15: Everything and The Rain**

"Cupcakes are done!" Orihime yelled as Melody and Rohan ran up to her. Orihime and Ulquiorra offered to babysit, Melody Hitsugaya and Rohan Ichimaru, letting them have sometime to themselves. Orihime took two luke-warm cupcakes and handed one to each baby. Melody licked the icing as Rohan started to devour it, Orihime smiled at them. She looked over to Ulquiorra who was sitting on the couch watching tv. Orihime grabbed a cupcakes and handed it to him, he looked up and pushed it away. "No, Thank You." he said.

Orihime frowned and sat next to him. "Why!?" Ulquiorra looked at Orihime and kissed her forehead. He stood up and looked at her again. "Goodnight, Orihime.." He said and walked into their bedroom. Orihime watched him and sighed as he vanished from her sight. What was wrong with Ulquiorra suddenly? Was it because of the incident with 'Starrk'? That happened days ago..

"Hime-chan! Where's Ulqui-sama going?" Rohan asked. Orihime turned to them and smiled. "He's going to sleep.." Melody looked at the clock. "B-b-but it's only 7.. dot, dot 1... 1" Melody said, trying to tell Orihime that it's too early for sleep.

"I know, Melody. But, Ulqui-sama is very sleepy." Melody and Rohan nodded and ran into the guest room where thier toys were. Orihime smiled, she hoped that soon she and Ulquiorra could talk everything out and stay together for a long time.. But, she could only wish.. Orihime walked into their bedroom to find Ulquiorra laying on top of the covers in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Orihime closed the door, making Ulquiorra look up. He sat up on the bed and watched her as she started to take off her headband, earrings, and necklaces. "Are you mad at me?" She asked innocently. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"No. Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because, you weren't talking to me.." Orihime said as she took off her shirt, exposing her bra. Ulquiorra's face turned a little red then he turned away trying not to look. Orihime looked though the dresser drawers, looking for a t-shirt.

"Hime, that doesn't mean I'm mad at you." Ulquiorra said, staring at Orihime as she put on her t-shirt. She nodded slowly and they both laid down next to each other. Ulquiorra pulled her closer, snuggling his nose into her hair; she smiled as she felt that warm feeling of him loving her again. She sometimes thought he didn't love her but somehow, she would always come back to her senses.

"Hey, Hime?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the kids?"

_Thud.._

_Bang_

_Crash_

_"OOOOOWWWW ROHANN!"_

Orihime's eyes widen as she jumped off the bed and to the guest room. Ulquiorra laughed to himself..

_"Your so clumsy, Hime.."_

* * *

Rukia giggled as Lyric played and chewed on her finger. Ichigo looked over at Lyric and Rukia and frowned. "Rukia, doesn't that hurt?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Not at all, she has no teeth." She smiled wider and looked back at Lyric. Ichigo put a baby bottle and two plates of fish on the little coffee table in front of them. Rukia shook her head as she fed Lyric the bottle. "I'm not hungry.." Rukia said. Ichigo looked at Rukia, frowning. She hadn't eaten anything the whole day, which was strange for her. But her blew it off and sighed, he picked the plate back up & placed it in the fridge.

Just then the door bell rang. Ichigo opened the door to Momo, who was smiled. "Hey Momo." Ichigo smiled.

"Hey Ichigo. I'm here to pick up Lyric." Ichigo nodded. He turned around & signaled to bring Lyric. Rukia nodded and grabbed Lyric's things.

"How was your date?" Rukia asked as she handed Lyric off to Momo. "It was fantastic. We had a blast.. Thank you guys for everything. " Rukia smiled. "No probl-"

Suddenly.. small rain drops started to fall. Ichigo, Rukia and Momo looked a little shocked... Another spring shower in the middle of April... Momo smiled and pointed at the rain, looking at her daughter. "Water" Momo smiled. Lyric looked at Momo and then at Ichigo & Rukia. Momo smiled as Lyric started to fall asleep. "It's getting cold. I'm gonna go."

"Bye Momo!" Ichigo and Rukia said in unsion. Ichigo closed the door when his pager went off, he looked at it.. His eyes widen. Rukia watched Ichigo's eyes narrow and him run into their bedroom. She knew it was either a code yellow, code red, or it was once of their friend or family members. Ever since, Rukia past the 32 week mark, Ichigo's been going easy on her, bringing her to work with him on occasions and making her sleep most of the day. Rukia didn't want to interfere with this one, though. Ichigo shoved his ID in his pocket and looked at Rukia who was still standing near the door in her nightgown.

"What's wrong? It's a code yell-"

"I don't wanna go." Rukia whispered. Ichigo's eyes widen, he huffed and folded his arms. "Rukia, what's gotten into you? You've been going to the hospital with me for 7 weeks now. It'll be okay-"

"I don't wanna interfere this time.. You go... I'll be fine."

"Rukia, It's 11:30 at night and you're in your third trimester.. anything could happen." Ichigo said, trying to get her to come with.

Rukia shook her head and looked at Ichigo annoyed. "I texted Orihime and Rangiku to come over and watch a movie with me. I'll be fine." She smiled. Ichigo looked at the flashing yellow light on the table. "Go.."

Ichigo kissed Rukia and unlocked the door. "If anything happens and Inoue isn't here. Call me ASAP." Rukia nodded and with that, Ichigo ran out the house.

* * *

Orihime, Rangiku and Rukia were in master bedroom watching an action movie. Laid out on the bed was, popcorn bowls, candy, big comfy pillows, juice boxes, fruits and movies. Rukia was laying on the bed, sleeping. She was sleep most of the movie but close by her was a sleeping Orihime and Rangiku. The girls had slept for about 40 minutes of the movie. Orihime woke up and looked at the time, 1:58am. She turned off the DVD player and TV, she picked up her phone and looked at the weather.

_Flooding in Karakura Town..._

Orihime jumped off the bed and turned on the light. She started to walk into kitchen and living room area, when she felt cold, icy water on her feet. She turned on the hall light to see about and inch of water in the house, Orihime's eyes widen. "Rukia! Rangiku! Wake up, it's flooding!"

Rukia opened her eyes as she seen Orihime jump back on the bed and shiver. "What's wrong?" Rangiku asked, dumbfounded. "It's flooding, It's inside.." Rukia mentally cursed and grabbed her phone, she called dialed the number '2' and put the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Ichigo, It's flooding in the house."

"Shit, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Rukia and Orihime said together. Rukia ended the call looked at the floor. It hadn't gotten to the backroom yet but it will.. eventually..

"I'm going to go get some our chargers and something to keep us warm so we don't freeze from the cold water." Rangiku said as she walked towards the door.

***YOU GUYS ARE GONNA KILL ME... I ALREADY KNOW. BUT, YOU KNOW NOTHING CAN GO RIGHT IN THIS STORY.***

Suddenly.. Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime hear a click. Rangiku froze as she hear the front door creaked opened in the distance and the alarm go off. The girls knew it wasn't Ichigo... Rukia and Orihime held onto each other as Rangiku jumped back on the bed, when Rukia felt something.. unpleasant.. "What's that.." Rukia whispered. Orihime looked at Rukia, then to the bed..

"Rukia!" Orihime stared at the spot on the bed.. Rangiku mentally cursed and crawled over to Rukia.. "Don't freak out - Rukia, your water just broke.." Rangiku said as Rukia looked up at her scared, confused and in utter shock.

"Rangiku, what am I -"

"Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Ichimaru, and Rukia Kuchiki.." Said a male voice.. "Killing 3 birds with one stone... nice." Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia looked up to see 3 male figures in the same room as them.. Kaien, GrimmJow and Starrk. "Hey puppies.. Sorry, Senna couldn't be here.. Her and Riruka are making an escape route.." Orihime started in horror while Rukia tried to fight off the pain..

Kaien sniffed the air.. "GrimmJow.. it's that sent.. The one Senna warned us about.." GrimmJow sniffed the air..

"Wha?"

Kaien turned around "IT SMELLS LIKE PISS AND BLOOD YOU NUMBSKULL!"

"How the fuck did you know that?.. Wait.. why should I know that?"

"YOU DUMBASS!" Kaien called. He walked over to Rukia... "She's in labor, you idiot.."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Rangiku shouted as she pulled Rukia away from Kaien. Rukia cringed at the pain that had just begain, Rangiku held Rukia closer as Kaien tried to grab Rukia again.

"What are you gonna do, Rangiku?" Starrk said. Rangiku didn't say or do anything. " I will do anything you want. "

Kaien chuckled "What's the catch?"

"I will do anything for you.. if you let Rukia have her baby.." Rukia looked up at Rangiku.. "No.." She whispered.

"So, if I let you deliver her baby, you'll do anything?" Grimmjow asked with his routine laugh. "Ha, likely story.. I 'oughta kill the both of you first."

"Dont you _DARE_ lay a finger on my fiancée.. you got that?" Ichigo said holding a knife to Grimmjow's neck.

"ICHIGO!" The girls cheered. Behind Ichigo was Ulquiorra and Renji, holding back Kaien and Starrk.. Ulquiorra was holding Starrk as her smirked at Orihime.

"I told you never to mess with Orihime again, didn't I?" Ulquiorra asked as he started to tie up Starrk. He sighed as he realized he had failed. "Whatever.. go ahead and kill us."

Renji laughed at Starrk's suggestion. "Nah, life in prison is probably better." Renji said and he put hand cuffs on Kaien. He slightly turned around to Renji, puzzled. "So, pineapple head is a police officer now?"

"Yep, for about a year now dumbass. We got a call about a break in at this place. I knew something was wrong, specially since Ichigo told me Rukia was here alone." Renji said. As Renji and Ulquiorra started to take Kaien and Starrk out of the house, a yelp made everyone freeze.

"Ichigo, I don't think she can hold on much longer." Rangiku said as Rukia held onto her tighter and started to cry and sweat.

"Damn it.." Ichigo said as looked at Rukia.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder. Renji looked at him smiling. "I'll take Grimmjow.. Rukia needs you now.." Renji said as Ichigo nodded and walked to Rukia - Suddenly he stopped.

"Grimmjow... Who do you work for?" Ichigo asked looking down. Even thought Ichigo had an idea of who it was.. he just wanted to make sure that... he was right.

Grimmjow smirked and turned towards Ichigo.. "Kobayashi Senna.."

He was..

* * *

Yep.. so I did it.. Pissed off? Not as much as you thought you would but- Yeah.

Next Chapter: [Ne'Selena is born] [Ichigo confronts Grimmjow in jail for more information] [Rukia is visited by her family members]


	16. Protector of His Family

Hello! Short chapter today because I still don't feel good. =\

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, if I did, IchiRuki would already be together. :)

* * *

**Engagement Arrangement**

Chapter 16: Protector of his family

Ichigo woke up to the sun's rays on his face, it was a white hospital room and he was sitting in a chair.. _That's right.._ Ichigo, Orihime and Rangiku raced Rukia to the hospital after everything was over. Ichigo sat up and whipped his eyes, he looked over to the bed. There they were.. Rukia was sleeping peacefully with thier daughter in her arms. He got up and quietly walked over to their daughter's incubator. It had her name, date of birth and time, and how much she weighted. Ichigo had remembered that they changed their daughter's name.

_Name: Hikari Yukii Kurosaki_

_D.O.B: April 21st 2012, 3:19am_

_Weighed: 3lbs, 6oz_

Ichigo smiled at the name.. Hikari Yukii Kurosaki. Suddenly, Ichigo felt a tug at his hair and looked up. Rukia was smiling at him.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." Ichigo said as he kissed her forehead. Rukia smiled and looked down at Hikari, who was still sleeping. Rukia caressed her face as Hikari started to whimper. Ichigo watched, thinking about how amazing it was to finally see his daughter. But, he couldn't forget what he had to do on his daughter's birthday. He had to go talk to Grimmjow.. Why did he want his newborn baby so much and what were they planning to do with Hikari?

Ichigo looked at Rukia, sadly. Rukia looked up at him.. "Ichigo, please.." She begged. Ichigo shook his head, he wanted to stay with her and Hikari as much as she wanted him to stay. Ichigo kissed Hikari's forehead then Rukia's.

"I have to find out why they wanted Hikari." Ichigo said.

"No, you don't.. Right now, Hikari needs you. She was just born six hours ago.." Rukia informed Ichigo. He turned to the door and sighed. "Rukia, where would you and Hikari be if I didn't come earlier? No one knows. I'm going to find out who their boss is and when I do.. I'm going to murder that bastard. No matter who it is."

Rukia sighed and looked out the window. "Just be careful and bring your strawberry ass back here safely."

"I will." With that, Ichigo left his fiancée and daughter with only the hope of him coming back... alive.

* * *

Grimmjow laughed with his friends in the prison cell. Grimmjow had been there before so, everyone basically knows who is. Once, he even planned an escape route, that is before, Senna bailed him out. Grimmjow still doesn't know where she got $225,000 from. Suddenly, a police guard came and unlocked the cell door.

"Grimmjow, you got a visitor." The guard said as Grimmjow scoffed.

"I'll be back man." The guys nodded and Grimmjow walked out the cell but, not without the handcuffs.

Grimmjow almost lost his cool when he saw orange hair. He huffed loudly and picked up the phone.

"'Fuck you want?" Grimmjow asked, very annoyed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I have no time to play with you. I need to know why you wanted my daughter and fiancée."

Grimmjow chuckled. "So, it's that game. The, 'I wanna know everything' one. It was an order.."

Ichigo's eyes widen then fell. "Your really gonna tell me everything?"

"Why not.. I don't work for her anymore as she told me this morning."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow laughed, and fixed his orange jumpsuit.

"I mean, She didn't take me when she bailed out Kaien and Starrk." Ichigo's eyes widen, rage came into Ichigo but he held it in.

"What is her motivation?"

"That's easy.. You."

"Me?" Ichigo gasped. Grimmjow looked up at him, completely confused.

"You idiot. You don't know that? Yeah, she wants you all to herself. So, to do that, she needed Rukia and your daughter out-of-the-way. "

Ichigo leaned back into the chair.. "How much is your jail bound?"

"$200,000"

"If I bail you out.. will you work with me against Senna?"

Grimmjow looked up and smirk. "When do I get out of this hell hole?"

"If you tell me everything I need to know, It'll be today."

"You're a devil when you want something, Kurosaki." Grimmjow laughed.

"Alright, so my first question is.. Why does she want me?" He asked.

Grimmjow sighed "She wants everything that Rukia has. Her looks, body, popularity, you, and a child. She wants to be like Rukia. "

"Why?"

"She's insane. She'll do anything for anyone and now, it's you."

* * *

I know it was a short chapter. It's just because i don't feel good. This story is almost done!

Next Chapter: [Rukia gets out of the hospital and does some research of her own] [Ichigo and Senna meet again] [New information is revealed.] [Kaien and Starrk do everything to get thier hands on Hikari]


	17. Lost Time

Hey, sorry I haven't updated. I've been really caught up with my school work, tumblr, and my friends spend the night most weekends and if their not here, I'm usually sleeping. I will make up for lost time and hopefully I'll get some more reviews. So, just for you guys, I'm going to write a long chapter. Also, check out my other story Karakura Private High School.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Engagement Arrangement**

**Chapter 17: Lost Time**

Ichigo walked up to the door, next to the door was the name _Ishida. _Ichigo ringed the door bell and waited. Suddenly, Ichigo hear the door unlock and the door opened. A woman was standing at the door. Her black hair was inside a bun and she was wearing elegant sleepwear. The woman smiled.

"May I help you?" she asked, politely.

"Uh, Is Uryuu home?" Ichigo asked, a bit confused who the woman was. She nodded. "Uryuu!" She yelled. Uryuu came to the door and looked outside. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" He asked. Uryuu whispered something to the woman and she walked off. Uryuu walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"Who was that woman?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu sighed. "Why are you here Ichigo?" He asked, avoiding the question. Ichigo ignored Uryuu's attempt to avoid the question and looked at him with all seriousness. "Why did you kiss Inoue?"

Uryuu's eyes widen. He didn't think that anyone would find out what happened between him, Inoue and Ulquiorra. Uryuu turned away from Ichigo and pushed up his glasses. "That's none of your business."

"It became my business when Inoue came crying to Rukia." Ichigo yelled a little. Uryuu ignored Ichigo's tone, "What goes on between Orihime Inoue and I stays between on us. Maybe she will elaborate on the situation but I'm not going to. " With that, Uryuu walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Ichigo sighed and walked back into his car. As Ichigo sat in the driveway, he got a text message from Renji.

"I know what's going on between you and Grimmjow. Get down here in the next hour or I'm not letting him out."

_Shit.._

* * *

As Ichigo approached Renji's office, he could hear Grimmjow yelling at the top of his lungs at Renji. Ichigo opened the door, alerting Renji and Grimmjow to stop arguing.

Renji folded his arms, "Why are you bailing him out? He hasn't even had his court date yet?"

"He could be a really good help to us. " Ichigo informed him.

"But what if this dingbat double crosses us or if he's a double agent?" Renji asked. Ichigo didn't think about that. All he wanted to do is figure out what Senna's fascination was with his fiancée and daughter.. that was all. He never thought about the consequences with having Grimmjow join his team or how much controversy it would cause between his friends and family. But, what Ichigo was really worried about was if at any given time, Would Senna come and try to take Hikari away from Rukia while she's still in a weak state.

"Renji.. But, did you even think about if he's not a double agent?"

"Which I'm not! Senna was a bitch to Riruka, Kaien and me when I was on her side! She's not the best boss."

Renji growled. "Grimmjow, why is Senna so fascinated with Hikari and Rukia?"

Grimmjow sighed and sat down. "She hates Rukia because she wants Ichigo and she doesn't want to kill Hikari like you guys think."

"What?" Ichigo and Renji said simultaneously.

"Why is she after my daughter than?" Ichigo asked.

"She's unable to have a child of her own so, she wants Hikari."

Ichigo's eyes widen.. "She wants my child because she can't have one?"

"All Senna wants is to be happy with the man she loves, even though she knows that he's in love with someone else. She knows that no other man will take her because of her schizophrenia. Ichigo treated her so nicely, that she fell in love with him. When she heard that Ichigo was going to get married to his girlfriend of 2 years, she freaked out and her schizophrenia took over a bit. After that, she constructed a plan to take everything so near and dear away from the girlfriend. Unfortunately, that woman was sweet little ol' Rukia. " Grimmjow took a deep breath and continued on. " Originally, she was just going to take Ichigo away from her and torture her a bit. But when she found out that the girlfriend was pregnant, she flipped out, which explains why she yelled at Rukia in the hospital that day she woke up. Soon after she found out, she mentally planned to kidnap the child. Which was before her doctor told her that she couldn't have kids. During this time span though, She had just started walking around. When she returned to work, We were conducting the kidnapping of Hikari Kurosaki. That's when we showed up when Rukia was in labor. Anymore questions?"

"Senna was suffering and I just put it off like it was nothing." Ichigo said. He felt bad because Senna was suffering while he was having the time of his life. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow.

"What can we do?" Ichigo asked. "Talk to her one on one Ichigo. Only you can protect your fiancée and daughter."

Ichigo stood up making Renji and Grimmjow look at him. "Renji, take Rukia home when she gets discharged in an hour. I'm going to talk to Senna."

Renji nodded and looked at Grimmjow. "What about Grimmjow?"

"Let him go. He's trustworthy enough right?" Ichigo asked Renji. The red-haired man nodded and uncuffed Grimmjow.

* * *

Rukia smiled as Orihime played with Hikari. Orihime and Rangiku had been with Rukia all day to protect her from anything and plus they wanted to see Hikari. Rukia giggled when Hikari started to bit on Orihime's finger. Orihime got off the bed and sat next to Rangiku as the baby started to cry. Rukia picked up the child and started to bounce her, while trying to hush her, smiled as if the baby's cry was a lullaby. Rukia's eyes shot up when the door opened. It was Renji.. Rukia frowned at the man who came into the door. "Renji? What are you doing here?" She asked. "Ichigo had to tend to some business so he said when you get discharged that I would take you home." Rukia put Hikari in her incubator and folded her arms. "Where is he going?" She asked the man, He shrugged making Rukia upset. Orihime looked at Renji, "He's going to talk to Senna.. isn't he?" Everyone's eyes shot to Orihime.

"How did you know that?" Renji asked Orihime. She looked at him with sad eyes. " I guess, I knew Ichigo wanted to find out why Senna, Riruka, Grimmjow and Kaien targeted Rukia and Hikari. " Orihime said. Renji nodded in agreement. It made sense for Orihime to think that, then again, Orihime was a very intelligent girl. The door opened behind Renji to a nurse. "Miss. Kuchiki?" The woman said.

"Yes?" Rukia said, politely to the nurse.

"You have been successfully discharged. You're free to go home." The nurse said smiling, afterwards the woman left and Rukia started to pack her clothes and change. Soon, Rukia came out with Hikari fast asleep in her hands. Renji smiled as he watched Rukia yawn as she walked to his car. Rukia and Renji said goodbye to Rangiku and Orihime and got into the car. When Rukia opened the door, there was a car seat for Hikari and balloons that said 'Welcome Back'. Rukia smiled and buckled Hikari in and then got into the car.

The car was silent. Renji had turned down the radio so it wouldn't scare or disturb Hikari or Rukia if they fell asleep. Renji listened to his iPod once he had gotten bored. Renji felt a tap on his shoulder and pulled out one earplug.

"Huh.." Renji said.

"Will Ichigo be home when I get there?" Rukia asked, staring at Hikari. Renji sighed and looked at the time.

_4:56p_

"Probably not. He want to go talk to Senna at 4 o clock and I doubt he's found her yet since Grim-" Renji cut himself off. He had forgotten that Rukia didn't know that Grimmjow was working with the group now. Rukia looked up at Renji skeptical.

"Did you just say.. Grimmjow?" Rukia asked. Renji gulped

"N-No"

"LIAR! Why is Grimmjow with Ichigo?" Rukia asked infuriated. Renji took a deep breath and told her that they were working together.. He waited for her to yelled... nothing happened. Renji looked in the rear view mirror and looked at Rukia... she was highly upset. She was rubbing her temples as if the news was giving her a migraine. "Why are they working together.."

"So they can get closer to Senna and her plans" Renji said. Rukia looked out the window then to her new daughter. "I'm so upset now. Doesn't he understand that he has a week old baby at home?"

"Rukia, he's doing this for you?"

Rukia was about to cry out of frustration now. " Renji, I know this but.. Ichigo doesn't know what Senna or Riruka or even Grimmjow for that matter is capable of and he's going to trust Grimmjow right off the bat just because he's been in jail for less that a week? I want may daughter to have a father and know him, not wondering where he is or why he was killed."

Renji stayed silent.. He knew that she was right. No one knew what Senna is capable of and.. it just doesn't scare Rukia. It scares everyone.. what if Ichigo does die? No one wants to go to a funeral.

Was going after Senna for revenge or closure really worth the risk?

* * *

"She should be in this house." Grimmjow said as Ichigo parked the car in the driveway. Ichigo and Grimmjow got out the car and walked to the door. Grimmjow rang the doorbell three times and knocked on the door twice. 'Must be a secret code' Ichigo said to himself. The door opened up to Riruka and Senna in their pj's. Riruka's eyes widen and Senna looked at Ichigo in pure shock. "Grimmjow? Ichigo?" Riruka said, trying not to freak out over seen the two boys together.

"I didn't bail you out for a reason, Grimmjow! I don't need your help anymore!" Senna said softly.

"I'm not here for you.. He is." Grimmjow pointed to Ichigo who has a determined look on his face. "Senna.."

The said girl looked up at Ichigo with her beautiful yellow eyes..

"We need to talk one-on-one."

* * *

**Finally! Senna and Ichigo come face to face. What will the conversation be about and how will it end?  
**

**Next Chapter: (Senna and Ichigo talk face to face)( Rukia and Renji go search for Ichigo) (Senna and Ichigo's conversation doesn't end very well)  
**


	18. Not Alone Anymore

**Engagement Arrangement**

**Chapter 18: Not Alone Anymore**

* * *

Senna opened the door wider to let Ichigo and Grimmjow inside. Riruka sat on the couch, while Senna closed the door behind them. The room was the living room, it had a few plants, a TV, and couches. Ichigo stood up while everyone else sat down. Senna looked up at Ichigo..

"We needed to talk right? Start yakin'." She said.

"I want to know why you're doing all of this to my family?" Ichigo asked. Senna pushed her hair back and sighed.

"I did this because, since high school, Rukia has had everything I've wanted. Most of all she had you. Don't you know how it feels to watch your only love walk around with another woman on his arm. I was jealous.."

"So jealous that you took it to the extreme?" Ichigo scolded.

"Yes, Ichigo. I hate Rukia! I hate her because she has everything, while I'm siting here dealing with other voices in my head. If Rukia had voice in her head would you still love her? No.."

Ichigo sighed and put his face in his hands. "Senna, I loved you at one point but my true love was Rukia, and you have to understand that you have to move on!"

"What if I don't want to! You only think about Rukia and Orihime, and-and, Renji and all your other friends! You don't even think about your assistant. You didn't care about me when I was in the hospital! Ichigo, we were in the same fucking building and you didn't even visit me! You never thought about me once did you." Senna yelled making Ichigo react at her words.

"I did think about you, I always thought about you.. Maybe not as much as I do Rukia but I did think about you!"

"HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH HER! Ichigo, I want to know why you picked her over me? I want the truth!"

Ichigo looked at Senna then to Grimmjow.. "I picked her because what I have with her is NOT even close to what we had. You can't destroy true love. "

Senna scoffed and wiped her face. "Get out.." Ichigo watched as Senna cried a little. He felt a bit bad but she wanted the truth.. didn't she..?

"GET OUT!"

"NO!" yelled a voice. Ichigo looked up to the voice's owner, Riruka. She was looking down at the floor with tears.

"Don't you get it, Senna? Everyone of your friends kept telling that Ichigo was in love with Rukia and he wasn't going to give up. I want you.. TO JUST LET HIM GO! I want my best friend back, I want the REAL Senna and I want to see Nel again!" Riruka sobbed as Senna stood up and tried to hug her but Riruka pushed her away.

"I'm not going to deal with this.. until you realize that Ichigo isn't yours anymore.. I'll be with Ichigo." Riruka walked over to Ichigo.

Tears fell from Senna's eyes. She looked at Grimmjow who was still sitting in the chair. She had just lost everything.. "I can't do it. If I give in, I'll just fall in love with Ichigo again.. "

"It doesn't matter.. just come with us.. I want us all to be happy together.." Riruka said holding out her hand. Senna walked over to Riruka and Ichigo.. Senna slowly grabbed for Riruka's hand when she pulled away..

"No.. I can- I can't do it.. " Senna sobbed. Riruka walked to her with her hand still out. "Yes.. you can. Please."

Suddenly, everything started to glow. Senna took Riruka's hand. Riruka pulled her in for a hug and she and Senna sobbed together. "I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.." Riruka smiled.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." Senna repeated.

* * *

Rukia sat on the bed as she played with her new infant. It was silent in the house, the tv was off and only the lamp light illuminated the woman's room. At this point, she had started to clinge to her only after hours. She giggled as her daughter took a big yawn and drifted to sleep. Suddenly, Rukia heard the door open. She sat up and heard footsteps come into the room..

"Ichigo." She smiled. But, her smile soon faded when she seen Grimmjow and Riruka come in.

_Slowly fading away _

_You're lost and so afraid _

_Where is the hope In a world so cold?_

"Grimmjow.. Riruka? What are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked, but all they did was smile. Rukia looked at Ichigo confused. "What's going on?"

"We decided to stop this nonsense." Riruka said.. Rukia looked back to Ichigo and then to Grimmjow..

_Looking for a distant light _

_Someone who can save a life _

_Living in fear that no one will hear your cries _

Ichigo smiled when he heard another set of footsteps come closer. Grimmjow and Riruka pulled her in when she started to back away. "Come on.."

_(Can you save me now) _

_I am with you _

_I will carry you through it all _

_I won't leave you _

_I will catch you _

_When you feel like letting go _

_'Cause you're not _

_You're not alone _

"Senna.. " Rukia coughed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things about you and your daughter. I'm truly sorry for all the pain I caused you, Ichigo and your newborn. " Senna smiled at Rukia..

"I hope we can be friends.. again." Senna said, with that she turned around until she head a voice.

"We can always be friends.. Her name is Hikari... Hikari Yukii Kurosaki."

Your heart is full of broken dreams

_Just a fading memory _

_And everything's gone _

_But the pain carries on _

_Lost in the rain again _

_When will it ever end? _

_It's Hard to believe _

_It seems so out of reach _

Senna turned around to Rukia, who motioned her to come to her. Senna walked over to the other side where it was empty and climbed on the bed next to her, but in the middle was the baby.

"She's pretty." Senna said in amazement. She touched her fine soft baby hair and giggled. "She smells like new shoes" This made both Rukia and Senna laugh, this made Ichigo see them as best friend already.

_But I _

_(I am here) _

_I am with you _

_I will carry you through it all _

_I won't leave you _

_I will catch you _

_When you feel like letting go _

_'Cause you're not _

_You're not alone _

_And I will be your hope _

_When you feel like it's over _

_And i will pick you up _

_When your whole world shatters _

_When you're finally in my arms _

_Look up and see love as a face _

"Hi, Hikari. I'm Senna. You're a beautiful little girl."

_I used to be alone.. I used to feel like I was the only girl in a lost world where no one could find me. I never thought I would have nice friend and be around beautiful people once I found out I had schizophrenia. _

_I've been though so much it was impossible for me to stay sane. I had broken dreams.. I was a dead flower but I was replanted and grew again. My friends said that If I feel like I need to let go and just run away.. they'll be ther to catch me.. I never thought I would meet someone like that. I guess I need to realize that not everything is going to go my way and one day.. I hope that I too will be able to be happy like my new friends. _

* * *

_I am with you _

_I will carry you through it all _

_I won't leave you _

_I will catch you _

_When you feel like letting go _

_'Cause you're not _

_You're not alone _

_And I will be your hope _

_You're not alone _

_And I will pick you up _

_And i will be your hope _

_Slowly fading away _

_Lost and so afraid _

_Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah only 4 more chapters and ill be done with this story. Song is Not Alone by Red. **


End file.
